Et si seulement
by pipersam
Summary: Qui n'aime pas l'épisode pluie de feu?et bien j'ai décidé de changer tout ça....
1. Chapter 1

ET SI SEULEMENT …

**Auteur : **PiperSam ()

**Résumé : **L'épisode "Pluie de Feu" n'a jamais eut lieu la planète Eudora vient donc d'être visité.(c le seul que je regarde plus...)

**Genre : **De tout avec pour une fois de la romance Sam/Jack

**Saison : **Niveau saison 8, Jack est toujours colonel et Janet n'est pas morte.

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon côté shipper à prit le dessus et je me suis décidée à faire une fanfic spéciale Sam/Jack en ayant fait le plus attention à ce que leur histoire soit plausible si ça n'est pas le cas dites le moi …..

Alarme:ACTIVATION EXTERIEUR NON PROGRAMMEE!!

Le général Hammond se précipita en salle des commandes afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Hammond:Qui est-ce sergent?  
Sergent:C'est le code de SG-1 mon général.  
Hammond:Ouvrez l'iris...(saisissant le micro)...équipe médical en salle d'embarquement immédiatement!!

SG-1 ne devait pas revenir si tôt, il avait du se passer quelque chose. Le général descendit en salle d'embarquement, Daniel passa à travers le vortex le premier.

Hammond(voyant Daniel):Docteur Jackson??  
Daniel:Nous essuyons une pluie de météorites général, il nous faut évacuer immédiatement le plus grand nombre d'habitants.  
Hammond:Bien évidement docteur, où sont le reste de SG-1??  
Daniel:Teal'c est à la porte il attend que Sam et Jack arrivent.  
Hammond:Je ne comprends pas Docteur Jackson.  
Daniel:Les habitants de cette planète refusent de partir, ils sont restés derrière pour tenter de les convaincre une dernière fois. Les habitants se sont réfugiés dans des grottes mais d'après Sam, elles sont peu sures.

Janet venait d'arriver avec une équipe médicale, et suivait attentivement les paroles de Daniel.  
Soudain le vortex vacilla et Teal'c arriva une demi seconde plus tard.

Hammond:Tout va bien Teal'c??  
Teal'c:Je ne crois pas général Hammond, O'Neill ma ordonné de ne pas les attendre.

Le vortex se coupa alors, tous fixèrent la porte consternés. Le général se retourna vers la salle des commandes.

Hammond:Recomposez les coordonnées  
Sergent:A vos ordres mon général.

Le cadran de la porte se mit alors à tourner verrouillant ainsi les 6 premiers chevrons, le 7e hélas ne pu être engagé.

Hammond:Qui y a-t-il sergent??  
Sergent:Nous avons un problème avec la porte sur Eudora mon général.

Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond montèrent en salle de commande, pendant que Janet inquiète regagnait l'infirmerie.

Hammond(une fois dans la salle de commandes):Recommencez sergent.

Celui-ci recommença mais ils eurent à nouveau le même problème.

Teal'c:Lorsque j'ai passé la porte une météorite venait de s'écraser non loin, il se peut qu'elle ait été frappée peu après mon passage.  
Daniel:Si la porte est détruite comment pouvons nous savoir si Jack et Sam s'en sont sorti indemnes??

Tous avaient l'air très inquiet.

Hammond:Docteur Jackson, Teal'c allez à l'infirmerie pendant que je contact la tok'ra et les Asguards.  
Daniel:Général, vous êtes sur de vouloir demander leur aide après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le site béta??  
Teal'c:Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson.  
Hammond:Vous avez raison...(encore plus inquiet)...et je ne peux même pas contacter Jacob...essayons les Asguards.

Daniel et Teal'c descendirent à l'infirmerie où Janet les attendait impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles. Elle s'occupa elle même de les ausculter. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant les examens ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut finit qu'elle posa enfin la question.

Janet:Vous avez des nouvelles du colonel et de Sam?  
Daniel:La porte de l'autre côté semble avoir été détruite ou bien quelque chose empêche son ouverture.  
Teal'c:Le général essai de contacter les Asguards.  
Janet:J'espère que nous aurons une réponse rapidement.

Hammond arriva au même moment.

Hammond:Je viens d'envoyer un message à Thor mais il semble ne pas répondre.

Janet:Que faisons nous alors??  
Hammond:Je viens de mettre les meilleurs scientifiques sur le coup, ils doivent trouver un moyen de réactiver la porte...espérons que le major et le colonel se portent bien et que la porte est seulement bouchée.  
Daniel:La seule personne susceptible de trouver une solution est coincée de l'autre côté!!

Tous crurent entendre Jack après les paroles de Daniel, le colonel déteignait visiblement sur Daniel pensa Janet.

Teal'c:Pouvons nous aider les scientifiques de la base général Hammond??  
Hammond:Bien sur Teal'c ils nous attendent en salle de breifing...docteur nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Janet approuva d'un signe de tête. Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond se dirigèrent alors en salle de briefing.

Au même moment sur Eudora, la pluie de météorites n'avait pas cessé. Tous les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans les grottes, Jack était resté prés de Laira. Les grottes étaient peu sures, ils risquaient de les voir s'effondrer sur eux à tous moments. Jack avaient ordonné à Sam de rejoindre Teal'c et Daniel à la porte lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Lorsqu'il vit son major revenir il vit rouge.

Jack(se levant):Carter!!Ne vous avais-je pas donné un ordre??  
Sam:Je sais mon colonel mais...  
Jack:Il n'y a pas de mais Carter!! vous avez une fois de plus désobéi!!

Jack était visiblement très en colère et Laira en vint à se demander pourquoi?

Laira:Jack laissez la terminer.

Aussitôt Jack se calma et se rassit prés de Laira, Sam voyant le manège retint sa colère.

Sam(sur un ton brute): Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'une météorite est tombée sur une maison tuant tout ces habitants!!

Sam en avait les larmes au yeux en repensant au spectacle auquel elle avait été témoin, elle les ravala aussitôt après tout elle était major de l'USAF.

Sam:J'allais continuer lorsque j'ai entendu des pleurs, je me suis précipitée vers les débris et non loin de la maison prés du ruisseau j'ai trouvé ce petit bonhomme.

Sam s'écarta, Jack vit alors un petit garçon aussi blond que Sam et les même yeux bleu azur, on aurait pu facilement croire qu'il était son fils, d'environ 4 ans le visage en pleurs mais heureusement sans aucune égratignures. Jack ne su que dire, il s'en voulait de s'être emporté si violemment contre son major. Voyant le petit garçon, Laira se leva aussitôt le reconnaissant.

Laira(s'approchant):Noah!!tout va bien aller maintenant..

Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci recula et se blottit contre Sam qui le prit dans ses bras.

Sam:Je suis désolée, il ne me lâche plus et ne prononce plus un mot depuis ...

A vrai dire elle n'était pas désolée et s'en voulu terriblement d'avoir se genre de pensée, elle n'aimait pas cette femme et ne savait pourquoi où du moins refusait de l'admettre.

Soudain la grotte entière sembla trembler, des fragments de roches se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.

Sam/Jack(hurlant):Couchez vous!!

Sam se coucha au dessus de Noah afin de le protéger des pierres, Jack fit de même avec Laira, Sam s'en aperçu et ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cette femme. Elle se repris aussitôt, Jack était son colonel après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Soudain elle eu une douleur énorme à la tête, tout devint flou, dans un dernier effort elle resserra son étreinte sur Noah et la dernière pensée qu'elle eut fut de sauver ce petit bout apeuré. Le pauvre enfant pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Jack avait assisté à toute la scène impuissant, lorsqu'il vit l'énorme pierre tomber sur Sam il hurla sans que celle-ci ne puisse l'entendre.

Jack:Carter!!Carter ouvrez les yeux il ne faut pas dormir!! Carter!!

Trop tard Sam venait de tomber évanouie, Laira sentit Jack s'agiter. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que tout redevienne calme. Jack se leva aussitôt se dirigeant vers son major. Il l'allongea doucement constatant un hématome sur le front et une plaie derrière la tête qui saignait abondamment.  
Noah ne cessait de pleurer tenant toujours la main de Sam.

Jack:Tout va bien aller Noah, je m'appelle Jack et je vais soigner Sam je te le promet.

Laira s'était rapprochée.

Laira:Vient avec moi Noah, laissons Jack s'occuper du major Carter.

Le petit garçon ne bougeait pas, affolé par ce qui était arrivé à Sam. Laira essayait de l'emmener mais il hurlait ne lâchant pas la main de Sam. Jack leva enfin la tête vers Laira.

Jack : Occupez vous des autres, je m'occupe de Noah et Carter. Il ne bougera pas quoi que vous fassiez.

Résignée, elle s'éloigna.

Jack : Tout va bien aller bonhomme, Sam va bien….tu veux m'aider ?

Il hocha la tête séchant ses larmes.

Jack : Bien, tu vas t'asseoir ici et tenir la tête de Sam sur tes genoux d'accord ? Il est important qu'elle ne bouge pas.

A nouveau, Noah hocha la tête et fit consciencieusement ce que Jack lui disait. Ce dernier fut soulagé de constater que les blessures de Sam étaient superficielles, la plaie au crâne saignait abondamment mais ne nécessitait pas de points. Jack nettoya la plaie et fit un bandage.

Jack :Voilà, elle va dormir encore un peu, elle a reçu un sacré coup. Tu t'occupes d'elle pendant que je vais voir les autres blessés ?

Noah lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Jack se releva, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui ne quittait pas Sam du regard. Laira les avait observé du coin de l'œil, se demandant soudain quelle était la nature exacte du lien entre Sam et Jack.

Jack :Alors ?

Laira : Personne n'a de blessures graves, tout est tombé dans la partie la moins stable où nous nous trouvions.

Jack tourna alors la tête s'assurant que Noah allait bien, puis fit le tour de la grotte rapidement et revint prés de son major et du petit Noah.

Ils restèrent dans les grottes toute nuit, la pluie de météorites ne cessa que le lendemain. Sam n'était toujours pas réveillée et Jack et Noah l'avait veillé toute la nuit, sous les yeux de Laira. Noah s'endormit dans les bras de Jack mais eut un sommeil agité, il ne se passait pas une heure sans que le petit garçon ne s'éveille en sursaut ayant fait un cauchemar. Il ne prononçait toujours pas un mot, le fait d'avoir vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux avait provoqué un profond traumatisme. A l'aube un homme vint prévenir Jack et Laira que "la pluie de feu" avait cessé et qu'ils pouvaient sortir.  
Soulagés et heureux d'être en vie tous sortirent rapidement de la grotte, les hommes valides soutenant les blessés. Laira se dirigea vers Jack.

Laira: Mich'al va vous aider à porter le major Carter jusqu'à ma maison en attendant son réveil.  
Jack(soulevant Sam sans effort):Merci.

Laira voulu prendre Noah dans ses bras mais il s'y refusa se cachant derrière Jack une main tenant son pantalon.

Jack:Il ne viendra pas avec vous Laira, il est attaché à Sam.

Ils sortirent enfin de la grotte, tout était dévasté. Seules quelques maisons restaient intactes, les champs avaient disparu laissant place à d'énorme trou dans le sol. Parmi les maisons restant en bon état il y avait celle de Laira, Jack se dirigea vers celle-ci avec Sam toujours inconsciente et Noah. Laira devant se réunir le conseil le plus vite possible. Les habitants de cette planète devant repartir à zéro le plus vite possible.

Jack(déposant Sam sur le lit):Et voilà...(à Noah), elle va dormir encore quelques heures. Je vais aller nous chercher un peu d'eau, tu veilles sur Sam?

Noah ne prononça pas un mot mais fit comprendre à Jack qu'il était d'accord. Jack sortit alors de la maison se dirigeant vers le puits prés de celle-ci.

Au même moment au SGC, Daniel, Teal'c et Meg (crée dans « on ne dit pas fontaine) étaient dans le labo de l'anthropologue cherchant une solution. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis le retour de la moitié de SG1 et n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une solution. Il était plus de 2H du matin sur terre lorsque Janet arriva.

Janet:Du nouveau??

Daniel avait enlevé ses lunettes et faisait les 100 pas, Meg ne cessait de pianoter sur son ordinateur et Teal'c tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider.

Teal'c:Rien du tout Dr Fraiser.  
Meg:Les Asguards ne nous ont toujours pas répondu et il nous est impossible de joindre le général Carter!!  
Daniel(qui venait de s'arrêter enfin):Le seul moyen actuel est de passer la porte et de rejoindre la tok'ra. Mais bien sur ils n'ont pas jugé bon de nous donner l'adresse de leur nouvelle planète!!  
Janet:Bien...je crois que vous avez besoin de repos.

Personne ne répondit, Daniel était revenu prés de Teal'c et Meg.

Janet:Excusez moi!! Il me semble avoir dit quelque chose!! J'ai réussi à envoyer les 5 scientifiques du Pentagone qui travaillent sur le sauvetage de Sam et du colonel alors vous allez y aller aussi!!  
Daniel: Janet, ces personnes sont ici uniquement parce que le président le leur a ordonné, ils sont tous persuadés que Jack et Sam sont mort avant même d'avoir pu franchir la porte et ils l'ont bien fait comprendre. Pourquoi sommes nous dans mon labo à votre avis.

Janet ne dit rien mais son regard en disait suffisamment pour que Daniel se taise et obéisse. Il se leva suivit de Teal'c et de Meg et tous sortir du bureau.  
Daniel et Teal'c marchaient devant sans un mot, Meg et Janet côte à côte suivait de quelques mètres.

Meg:Cassie est au courant?  
Janet:Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rentrer et je ne veux pas lui annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone.

Meg:Je comprends, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'un des membres de SG-1 se retrouve coincé sur une planète nous allons les retrouver.

Janet se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, cette fois si les choses étaient différentes, ils ne savaient pas si Sam et Jack étaient encore en vie si la porte sur Eudora était seulement bouchée ou avait était détruite. Sans l'aide des Asguards ou des Tok'ra les choses allaient être plus difficile ; tous le savaient.

Ils se séparèrent alors rejoignant leur quartier, Janet monta directement dans le bureau du général et ne fut pas surprise de le voir toujours debout.

Janet:J'ai enfin réussi à leur faire prendre du repos mon général.  
Hammond:Bien docteur.

Il se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Janet:Désolée de vous interrompre mon général mais je me dois de vous demander la même chose, nous ne leur serons d'aucune utilité épuisé.  
Hammond:Vous avez raison docteur, allons prendre quelques heures de repos.

Janet pu enfin rejoindre ses quartiers et prendre également quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

A des milliers d'années lumières, le conseil était toujours réunis cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent. Jack et Noah étaient toujours auprès de Sam qui était toujours inconsciente ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Jack.  
Lorsque Sam s'éveilla enfin, Jack était assis sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de la maison jetant des petits cailloux de plus en plus loin. C'est Noah qui vint le chercher, il n'avait pas quitté Sam une seconde.

Jack:(suivant Noah qui le tirait pas la main)...Qu'y a -t-il bonhomme?... (Il vit alors Sam ouvrir les yeux)...Carter?comment va la tête? vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

Noah était devant Jack, ce dernier avait les mains posé sur les épaules du petit garçon. Sam sourit faiblement, et tenta de s'asseoir sans y parvenir.

Jack:N'en faite pas trop tout de même, vous avez reçu un sacré choc.  
Sam(d'une voix faible):Que s'est-il passé?  
Jack:Une météorite n'a pas du passer loin de la grotte et des roches ont commencé à tomber dans les parties les plus friables de la grotte.  
Sam:Je m'en souviens.  
Jack:C'est tout, vous avez reçu une sacrée pierre sur la tête et nous avons attendu la fin de cette fichu pluie de météorites pour sortir.  
Sam:Il y a d'autres blessés?

Son regard alla directement vers Noah.

Jack: Il n'a rien comme les autres d'ailleurs qui n'ont que de légères blessures.  
Sam(souriant à Noah): Mon colonel pourquoi ne suis-je pas au SGC?  
Jack:Pas eu le temps de retourner à la porte, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule, Noah et vous, tous le village s'est réunis après être sortis des grottes.

Sam se leva doucement et pu enfin s'asseoir.

Sam:Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas envoyé du secours?

Jack:Carter, arrêtez un peu de penser, le général doit sûrement attendre que la pluie de météorite soit terminée.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison, pas dans l'était où elle se trouvait. Sam ne répondit pas, elle venait de voir de l'hésitation dans le regard de son colonel, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ils le savaient tous les deux, ils avaient passé trop d'années auprès du général, Daniel et Teal'c.  
Après un regard qui en disait long, Jack rompis le silence.

Jack: Je vais jusqu'à la porte, prévenir la base.  
Sam:Je viens avec vous.  
Jack:Négatif Carter, vous êtes encore faible et la porte est trop loin pour vous. Et puis qui va s'occuper de Noah?

Il venait de s'asseoir sur le lit et avait pris la main de Sam(pas Jack, Noah, vous avez cru hein?).

Sam: A vos ordres mon colonel, prévenez moi dès que vous y serez.

Jacklui tendit son talkie-walkie, puis sortit. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Laira qui rentrait du conseil enfin terminé.

Jack:Quoi de neuf doc?

Laira ne compris pas ce que Jack venait de dire et celui-ci leva la main afin de lui dire de laisser tomber, Carter au moins aurez compris pensa-t-il. Il chassa aussitôt ceci de son esprit, il avait besoin de repos se dit-il enfin.

Laira: Nous allons nous remettre immédiatement à la reconstruction du village, ceux dont les maisons n'ont pas été touchées hébergeront les autres.  
Jack:Bien, je vais à la porte, nous vous enverrons tout ce dont il vous faudra pour repartir à zéro.  
Laira: Tout aide est la bienvenue, puis-je venir?  
Jack: Bien sur.  
Laira:Comment-va le major Carter?  
Jack:Elle vient de se réveiller. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de complication mais il lui faut une équipe médical tout de même. Comment vont-vos blessés?  
Laira: Quelques contusions mais rien de plus grave heureusement.  
Jack(tristement pensant aux parents de Noah): Combien ont réussi à rejoindre les grottes?  
Laira:La plupart des villageois, mais ceux de l'autre côté de la rivière n'ont pas eu cette chance hélas. Ce fut le cas de la famille de Noah, ils ont tous périt, c'est un miracle que le petit ce soit retrouvé de l'autre côté de la rivière.  
Jack:De lourdes pertes...

Ils continuèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte. A dix mètres du lieu où se trouvait la porte, Jack se mit à courir frénétiquement puis s'agenouilla au dessus des pierres, endroit même où la porte se trouvait et commença à creuser. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien, la porte était totalement détruite ainsi que le DHD. Il leur était impossible de contacter la terre et prévenir Hammond qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Leurs doutes venaient d'être confirmés.

Laira:Jack!! Jack!!

Elle mit une main sur son épaule, celui-ci s'arrêta.

Laira: Cela ne sert à rien.  
Jack:Plus rien...  
Laira: Rentrons...

Il ne répondit pas, fixant l'amas de pierre. Elle lui pris la main l'aidant à se relever, il la suivit sans un mot de plus, tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y remettre de l'ordre afin de tout expliquer à Sam.

Laira lui pris la main le forçant à se lever et à rentrer au village, il la suivit sans un mot.  
Si le général avait pu contacter Thor, nous serions déjà de retour sur Terre, pensait Jack. Puis il pensa à Jacob, impossible de le contacter suite au récent évènements qui avait eu lieu entre la terre et la Tok'ra. Ils étaient coincés ici et la seule personne susceptible de les sortir de là était coincé avec lui avec peut être plus qu'une simple bosse derrière la tête. Il n'était pas dans son habitude d'avoir des pensées défaitiste, Carter en aura bien assez pour nous deux pensa-t-il. Il secoua alors la tête, il devait se remettre les idées en place. Si il y avait quelqu'un pour les sortir de là c'était bien Daniel et Teal'c.  
Une fois au village, Jack s'aperçut que tous les habitants avaient déjà commencé la reconstruction, il irait les aider un peu plus tard. Laira le laissa prés de la maison, en plus de Jack, Sam et Noah elle devait héberger son cousin et sa femme. Sa maison n'était pas très grande mais en attendant ils devraient se serrer. SG1 n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire venir du matériel afin de monter différents campements.

Vous avez aimé ?? Vous voulez la suite ?? je ne suis pas contre des feedbacks pour savoir comment faire évoluer la suite, si je continue, si j'arrête lol n'hésitez pas :o)

date:2004


	2. Chapter 2

ET SI SEULEMENT …part2

Au SGC, 48h s'étaient passées sans aucune solution trouvées, les Asguards n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel du SGC et les Tok'ras ne répondraient pas de si tôt étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé. Seul Jacob aurait pu faire quelque chose mais il était introuvable. Il restait le X-303 mais tous savaient qu'il était impossible de déplacer un vaisseau de cette importance pour des raisons personnelles sans garantie que Jack et Sam étaient encore en vie.  
Ce matin là, le reste de SG1 ainsi que Janet et Meg avaient un briefing avec le général à 8h. Ils furent étonnés de voir le major Davis présent. Meg arriva la première, le major Davis attendait déjà.

Meg: Que fais-tu là??

(Le major Davis est le père du fils de Meg et l'ex de celle-ci, ils sont restés amis très proche)

Davis:Tu t'en doute non? Mais attendons les autres...  
Meg: Bien, tu peux quant même me dire si ce sont de bonnes nouvelles?  
Davis: Je suis désolée Meg, ça ne va pas te plaire.

Meg allait répondre lorsque le général arriva suivit du reste de SG1 et de Janet.

Hammond:Bien puisque tout le monde est présent commençons, major Davis allez y.

Deux chaises étaient vacantes, celles de Sam et de Jack personne ne les avait prise par habitude.  
Personne ne parlait, en temps normal c'est Jack qui faisait ça mauvaise tête, plus pour faire rire son major que pour réellement poser des problèmes au général. Pourtant Daniel, ne pu s'empêcher de couper Davis avant qu'il ne parle.

Daniel: Si vous êtes là major c'est que vous avez des ordres du pentagone?  
Davis:Effectivement Dr Jackson, et ces ordres me viennent directement du président.

Hammond approuva d'un signe de tête. Tous se demandèrent pourquoi ça n'était pas Hammond qui le leur annonçait.

Davis:Le président m'a demandé de participer aux recherches, il sait que perdre deux membres d'une équipe est important autant pour le SGC que sur le plan personnel surtout s'il s'agit de SG1.  
Meg: Abrège!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Meg étonnés qu'à moitié, lors des briefing il fallait voir Meg et Jack, s'était la course a qui parlerait le premier.

Hammond:Major s'il vous plaît, je sais que c'est difficile pour tous le monde mais essayons de garder notre calme. Continuez Major.  
Davis: Etant donné les circonstances, il est peu probable que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter aient survécu.

Voyant les autres s'offusquer même Teal'c, il poursuivit rapidement.

Davis: C'est ce que pense le pentagone...le président nous a accordé un délai de 3 semaines pour les retrouver. Passé ce délai, Meg tu prendras le commandement de SG1 et le lieutenant Parker te secondera.  
Daniel: 3 semaines?? la dernière fois il leur a fallu un mois pour ramener Jack!!et seulement grâce à Sam!!  
Davis: Au départ vous n'aviez qu'une semaine Dr Jackson j'ai pu demander une faveur au président et faire jouer les états de service du colonel et du major.  
Meg:Ne perdons pas de temps alors!!  
Hammond: Le major Nichols a raison, rompez!!

Ils se levèrent et sortir. Hammond retourna dans son bureau soucieux, Janet à l'infirmerie aussi inquiète que ses amis surtout à l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire. Dans le couloir, Meg, Davis, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigeaient vers le labo de cette dernière afin de continuer les recherches. Les scientifiques du pentagone travaillaient dans l'ancien labo de Jonas.

Ils travaillaient en silence, cherchant une solution pour sortir Sam et Jack de cette planète.  
Au bout de deux heures, Meg n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit sans un mot, bientôt suivit par Daniel. Il la retrouva au mess devant une coupe de gelée bleu.

Daniel:Je me suis toujours demandé comment Sam et vous pouviez avaler ce genre de chose.  
Meg(sans lever le nez de sa coupe):Question d'habitude Daniel...  
Daniel:Ça va aller...  
Meg:Vous savez Daniel, chaque solution que nous avons sera refusée, trop coûteuse pour le SGC. Comme la dernière que nous avions, monter un F-302 sur la planète la plus proche avec une porte et s'y rendre.  
Daniel:hum...

Daniel ne savait plus quoi dire, Meg avait raison.

Meg:Nous savons tous qu'il nous faut un vaisseau pour nous rendre sur cette planète et...  
Daniel:...Jacob aurait pu nous aider si nous avions pu le joindre, je le sais...  
Meg:Et si nous y allions?  
Daniel:Aller où?  
Meg:Chercher le général Carter, il faut le prévenir pour Sam.  
Daniel:Le général ne nous autorisera pas et nous risquons de le mettre en danger.  
Meg:Je le sais bien mais...

Elle se replongea dans sa gelée bleu et n'aperçut pas Teal'c et Davis entrer.

Teal'c: Le major Davis et moi même venons de penser à quelque chose.  
Meg:A oui?  
Davis:Nous savons que nous avons besoin d'un cargo pour vous rendre sur Eudora.  
Teal'c:Je vais rejoindre Ry'ac et Brat'ac, ils m'aideront à trouver un vaisseau. Il reste des jaffas solidaire à la tau'ri qui nous aideront à retrouver le major Carter et O'Neill.  
Daniel:Trop dangereux Teal'c, le général n'approuvera pas compte tenu des problèmes entre jaffas et nous même.  
Teal'c:Je suis prêt à prendre le risque Daniel Jackson, pas vous?  
Daniel:Bien sur que si Teal'c mais...  
Meg:Vous rejoignez Brat'ac et Rya'ac et nous cherchons Jacob. Cela risque de nous  
prendre un certain temps...  
Davis:Meg tu...  
Meg:je suis consciente de ce je suis en train de faire, et je ne vais pas me faire tuer ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva suivit par Teal'c et Daniel et partit en direction du bureau de Hammond. Davis savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et malgré tout approuvait leur choix. Il s'assit à la place de Meg, regardant avec dégoût la gelée bleu.

Elle fut interrompu par l'alarme signalant une activation extérieur de la porte non programmée. Sans un mot, ils se précipitèrent en salle de commandes espérant que c'était Sam et Jack.

Meg:Sergent?

Sergent:Pas de code d'activation major.

Le général venait d'arriver.

Hammond:Gardez l'iris fermé.

Daniel:Monsieur, si c'était Jack et Sam.

Hammond:J'en suis conscient docteur mais avec les menaces d'Anubis nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre...

Sergent:Nous recevons un code d'identification mon général...c'est SG9.

Hammond:Ouvrez l'iris...ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant 24H...(saisissant le téléphone)... équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement.

Meg:Mon général, nous souhaiterions vous parler.

Hammond:Je viens de finir avec SG12, allons en salle de briefing...le major Davis n'est pas avec vous?

Teal'c:Il a préféré rester au mess général Hammond.

Il connaissait son équipe et se doutait de leur requête surtout si Davis n'était pas avec eux.

Hammond:Alors?

Meg:Nous avons une requête mon général.

Hammond:Je vous écoute.

Teal'c:Je souhaiterais rejoindre Ry'ac et Brat'ac afin d'aider dans les recherches et trouver un vaisseau cargo.

Hammond:Compte tenu de ce qu'il se passe entre les rebelles jaffas et nous même je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous y autoriser Teal'c, je ne souhaite pas perdre un autre de mes meilleurs éléments.

Ils savaient que si il y avait été autorisés Hammond l'aurait laissé partir.

Daniel:Alors nous ne pourrons pas chercher Jacob de notre côté.

Hammond:Je crains que non docteur Jackson. Il va falloir trouver une meilleure solution.

Meg:Mais général...

Hammond:Je suis désolé major, essayez de travailler avec les scientifiques du pentagone, vous êtes consignés à la base pendant ces trois semaines de toutes manières.

Meg allait répliquer mais Daniel lui pris le bras et l'incita à se lever sans en rajouter. Teal'c comme à son habitude ne dit rien et suivit Daniel et Meg. Dans le couloir, elle fulminait.

Meg:Ces scientifiques sont ici seulement parce qu'on le leur a ordonné, et la seul conclusion pour eux est que le colonel et Sam n'ont pas survécu!!

Daniel:Meg...

Il était sur le point de lui dire de se calmer lorsque contre toutes attentes Teal'c intervint, ils savaient bien que Meg serait encore plus en colère si on lui disait de se calmer.

Teal'c:Pourquoi ne pas partir contre l'avis du général Hammond?

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le labo de Meg.

Meg(sourit malgré tout):Teal'c?? je pensais qu'a chaque fois c'était l'idée de Sam ou du colonel mais je m'aperçois qu'ils ont détint sur vous.

Il leva un de ces sourcils, signe que la métaphore lui était inconnu, ou était-ce pour faire sourire Meg une fois de plus.

Daniel: le général nous connais, il ne laissera pas le poste de commandement sans surveillances. C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes consignés à la base…..

Teal'c:Notre prochaine mission se trouve sur P8C52M, Daniel Jackson et nous

pourrions partir de là bas.

Meg:Teal'c de plus en plus étonnant!!

Meg avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir.

Meg: Trois semaines c'est long...espérons qu'ils tiendront le coup...et….

Daniel:Nous avons connu pire, et puis ça n'est pas comme si ils étaient seuls.

Meg:Bien...nous avons donc trois semaines pour retrouver une trace de Jacob

ou du moins faire une liste de coordonnées où il serait susceptible de se

trouver.

Teal'c:Pourquoi ne pas interroger les équipes qui aurait pu rencontrer des

tok'ras? Ils seront prêt à nous aider si il s'agit de retrouver O'Neill et

le major Carter.

Daniel: Alors au travail...Meg vous savez que pour vous c'est la cour

martial si vous faites cela?

Meg:J'en suis consciente mais étant affectée à SG1, il faut bien que je

reprenne le flambeau, SG1 ne serait plus SG1 si on adaptait pas les règles

en notre faveur.

Daniel sourit, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'une personne venait de

tout entendre.

?:Et bien je vous félicite!!

Meg:Janet...tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!!

Janet:Excusez moi, ce n'était pas mon intention, je venez prendre des nouvelles mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu nous n'avons pas avancé.

Teal'c:Hélas non docteur Fraiser.

Janet: Le lieutenant Parker n'est pas censé partir avec vous sur cette planète?  
Meg: J'étais justement en train de me demander comment faire pour que SG1 reste inchangée.  
Teal'c:Le général Hammond fera en sorte de muter le lieutenant Parker dans une autre équipe.  
Daniel:Comment savez-vous cela Teal'c?  
Teal'c:Je pense qu'il se doute de ce que nous apprêtons à faire, il nous a donné son accord en parlant de ces trois semaines sachant très bien que la prochaine planète à visiter serait sans danger pour nous.  
Meg:Maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez raison Teal'c, j'aurai du m'en douter.  
Janet:J'espère seulement qu'une solution sera trouvée avant...je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de dormir un peu.

Janet sortie, laissant SG1 travailler.

Pendant ce temps sur Eudora, Jack venait de rentrer chez Laira et se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à son major. Noah était resté dehors avec Laira, il avait tout d'abord refuser ne voulant pas quitter Sam une seconde mais Jack lui avait promis qu'il veillerait sur elle en son absence et qu'il l'appellerait très vite. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre cherchant mentalement ses mots. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il découvrit Sam assise sur le lit prête à se lever.

Jack:Carter!!Il vous faut du repos!!

Sam:Ha mon colonel...

Elle voulu se lever mais un étourdissement l'obligea à se recoucher avec l'aide de son colonel.

Jack:Vous voyez...

Sam:...vous avez pu contacter le général?

Jack:A ce propos...

Il prit le tabouret en face du lit et s'y assit espérant gagner du temps.

Sam:Mon colonel??

Jack:Et bien...pas exactement...

Sam:Un problème avec le DHD? Votre GDO fonctionne toujours?

Jack:...la porte est détruite Carter.

Sam ne prononça pas un mot à l'annonce de la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était coincée sur cette planète avec une chance infime de rentrer sur terre.

Jack:Carter dites quelque chose!!

Sam:Ils vont envoyer de l'aide...

Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Jack:Bien sur!! Teal'c et Daniel ne nous laisserons pas moisirent ici!!Nous avons connu pire.

Sam:A vrai dire mon colonel...non...

Jack:Carter!!

Sam:C'est vrai!!Il ne peuvent pas faire appel aux tok'ra vu ce qu'il s'est passé, idem pour les rebelles jaffas. Mon père serait le seul mais il est injoignable!! Et si les Asguards avaient pu faire quelque chose nous serions déjà sur terre!!

Jack:Il y a tout de même les F-302 ou l'Enterprise!!

Elle se rassit brusquement, une migraine venant soudain lui vriller les tempes, elle était reconnaissante à son colonel d'essayer de la rassurer mais elle était parfaitement consciente de

la situation.

Sam:Le général n'aura pas l'autorisation vous le savez comme moi!! Ils ne sont même pas sur que nous ayons survécu.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, il vit soudain quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu en 8 ans. Elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux aussi infime soit-elle mais là elle avait disparu.

Jack:Ils viendront nous chercher! Faites confiance à Daniel et Teal'c ils viendront! Maintenant repos!!C'est un ordre!!

Il l'obligea à se recoucher et sortit. Laira et Noah étaient rentrés, celle-ci avait réussi à faire manger le petit garçon.

Laira:Alors?

Sans un mot, Jack se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés de Noah lui ébouriffant les cheveux et s'efforçant de lui sourire.

Laira:Vos amis reviendront vous chercher...

Jack:...hummmm... je l'espère...vos cousins vont loger chez vous?

Il changeait de sujet volontairement, préférant penser à autre chose.

Laira:Oui, leur maison a été tota...

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre de Laira, tout trois se levèrent et s'y précipitèrent. Sam avait tenté de se lever mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas vers la porte qu'un voile lumineux prit place devant ses yeux et tomba évanouie à nouveau.

Jack:Bon sang Carter!!Ça vous arrive jamais de m'écouter??

Il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa sur le lit. Noah les avait suivit et malgré sa terreur avait aidé Jack à remettre Sam au lit.

Laira:Je vais lui chercher un peu d'eau.

Jack:Merci...

Alors qu'à peine 24 s'étaient passées sur Terre, 48 h venaient de s'écouler sur Eudora. Sam inquiétait beaucoup Jack, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée depuis son malaise et avait maintenant de la fièvre et délirait. Jack et Noah ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pouce. Surtout Noah, Jack aidait les habitants de la planète à reconstruire leur village. La maison de Laira était petite et ils y vivaient à 6. Noah, Jack et Sam avaient gardé la chambre de Laira qui avait insisté. Ses cousins et elle dormaient dans une petite pièce qui servait autrefois de garde mangé.

4e jour sur Eudora.

Jack dormait par terre sur une paillasse recouverte de son duvet, Noah était prés de lui. Il dormait toujours très mal, les cauchemars venaient hanter ses nuits. Jack faisait de son

mieux pour le calmer, il avait réveillé de vieux démons en lui. Le jour se leva rapidement, Noah également. Aussitôt il s'approcha de Sam pour constater que la fièvre était tombée et qu'elle ne délirait plus. Et 10 minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Noah sourit pour la première fois. Il lui passa sa main dans les cheveux, Sam lui sourit. Il avait vu Jack le faire

lorsqu'il changeait le linge mouillé sur son front et qu'il se croyait seuls. Il allait réveiller Jack mais Sam le retint par l'épaule lui faisant signe de le laisser dormir. Lentement elle s'assit sur le lit, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle prit Noah dans ses bras le remerciant au creux de son oreille. Le petit ange ne parlait toujours pas et Sam se dit que le chemin serait long pour lui avant qu'il ne redevienne un petit garçon comme les autres mais qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider. Noah toujours dans ses bras, elle sortit laissant son colonel se reposer.

Laira et ses cousins étaient déjà levés et sortis afin de continuer les travaux. Sur la table, elle trouva un pichet avec un liquide blanc qu'elle supposa similaire à du lait ainsi qu'une corbeille avec ce qui lui semblait être des fruits. Affamée, elle s'assit sur un tabouret, Noah vint se jucher sur ses genoux lui indiquant le pichet de lait.

Sam(murmurant):Tu en veux?

Noah hocha la tête, Sam prit un des bols sur la table et le servit puis se servit elle même sans grande conviction. Il bu d'une traite puis incita Sam à faire de même. Elle constata effectivement que le goût de ce liquide blanc était le même que celui du lait de vache alors qu'elle n'en avait pas vu. Puis Noah pris une sorte de fruit rouge ayant la même forme qu'une mangue et le lui tendit avant de prendre la même chose et de croquer dedans avidement. Il

avait soudainement retrouvé tout son appétit.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux 10 minutes plus tard, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder dans la direction du lit et s'apercevant qu'il était seul se leva d'un bond.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers jour mais se sentait pourtant en forme soudainement.

Sam:C'est vous mon colonel?

Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui n'était destiné qu'à lui.

Jack:Content de vous savoir debout Carter.

Il prit un tabouret et s'assit prés de Noah qui mangeait maintenant son second fruit.

Sam:Vous voulez un bol de...on dirait …du lait.

Jack: S'il vous plaît...ha...qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une tasse de café même celui du mess.

Il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire et s'en voulu aussitôt, Sam pourtant lui sourit faiblement. Malgré tout l'optimisme qu'il s'efforçait de garder il devait reconnaître qu'ils

étaient sûrement coincés ici pour un certain moment.

Sam:Comment se passe la reconstruction du village?

Jack:...pas trop mal, cela va assez vite à vrai dire, le plus long sera les cultures et les animaux qu'ils ont perdu.

Sam:...je vois...

Jack:Heureusement leur rivière foisonne de poissons...la pêche ya que ça de vrai! Cette fois vous allez enfin pouvoir m'y accompagner Carter!

Il lui sourit de manière espiègle comme il savait si bien le faire.

Sam:...Heu...et bien je crois que oui...

Jack:Ça n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Noah les regardait discuter calmement terminant son troisième fruit.

Une fois le petit-déjeuné terminé, ils sortirent et rejoignirent Laira et ses cousins. Jack avait essayé de faire rester Sam sans succès. La maison qu'ils rebâtissaient se trouvait à 10 minutes de marche de celle de Laira.

Laira:Major Carter, je vois que vous vous êtes remise.

Sam:Oui merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité Laira.

Laira:Cela est tout à fait normal...

Elle regarda Jack qui s'affairait avec le cousin de Laira, Sam s'en aperçu mais fit mine de rien.

Laira:...Vous connaissez déjà mon cousin Yor'an et sa femme Leen.

Sam:Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois oui...puis-je vous aider?

Laira:Vous êtes encore faible.

Sam: Au contraire je me sens très bien.

Laira céda et montra à Sam ce qu'elle pouvait faire, Noah ne quittait toujours pas Sam qu'il aidait également du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

A la fin de la journée, la maison avait bien avancée, il ne leur restait plus que l'intérieur. Ils rentrèrent chez Laira épuisés, ils dînèrent aussitôt, les habitants d'Eudora dînaient tôt et

dormaient tôt habitués à se lever avant le jour. Noah ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir dans les bras de Sam qui le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Dans la pièce principal de la petite maison ne restait que Jack et Sam. Un étrange silence régnait depuis presque 15 minutes.

Jack(voyant Sam se lever):Vous allez déjà dormir Carter?

Il n'était que 20h à leur montre et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se coucher tôt.

Sam:Non mon colonel...je donnerai n'importe quoi pour une bonne douche chaude mais je ferais avec.

Elle sortit, se dirigeant vers une petite cabine en bois que Jack avait bricolé afin d'avoir un semblant de douche terrienne.

Jack resté seul, taillait de petit morceau de bois, d'après les premières pièces déjà faites, il semblait qu'il cherchait à fabriquer un échiquier.

Vous avez aimé ? je ne suis pas contre des feedbacks pour savoir comment faire évoluer la suite, si je continue, si j'arrête lol n'hésitez pas :o)


	3. Chapter 3

ET SI SEULEMENT …part3

**ET SI SEULEMENT …part3**

4e Jour au SGC(8e Jour sur Eudora)

Meg était dans son labo le nez penché 24h sur 24 sur son ordinateur calculant sans cesse, cherchant une porte la plus proche possible d'Eudora. Ils devraient attendre encore 2 semaines et demi avant de pouvoir partir enfin à la recherche de Sam et Jack. Les scientifiques du Pentagone mobilisé pour l'occasion n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce, tous persuadés que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter avaient péri avant de pouvoir traverser la porte. Teal'c, Daniel et Meg passaient leurs journées à chercher une solution pouvant faire accélérer les choses hélas toutes refusées par le général. Le major Davis était retourné à Washington se sentant inutile. Ce matin là, Meg était arrivée plus tard que d'habitude et avait trouvé Teal'c et Daniel dans le labo de ce dernier, n'ayant pas bougé depuis 24h. Elle leur avait conseillé d'aller prendre du repos pendant qu'elle prenait le relais.

Janet : Vous avez réussi à envoyer Daniel et Teal'c dormir ??

Meg : Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver…oui cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé du labo de Daniel.

Janet : Je suis passée hier soir et je n'ai pas réussi à les faire bouger, il va falloir me donner la recette Meg.

Elle réussit à lui arracher un faible sourire, ces 3 semaines allaient être extrêmement longues et tous devaient se ménager.

Janet :Que faites vous ce week end ??

Meg : Je vais tout d'abord aller chez Sam, ses plantes vont mourir si je ne les arrose pas, je pense que Daniel et Teal'c feront de même chez le colonel.

Janet : Je pense plutôt que Daniel et Teal'c vont se charger du frigo du colonel.

Nouveau sourire de Meg…

Meg :Il n'a rien d'autre que de la bière, de la glace et des pizzas…

Janet(riant) : Vous avez sûrement raison et cela m'étonnerai qu'il ai des plantes, pourquoi ne pas passer la journée chez nous dimanche, Cassie s'inquiète beaucoup pour Sam et le colonel et je pense que votre présence pourrait la rassurer.

Meg : Pourquoi pas, volontiers.

Janet :Très bien , je vous laisse j'ai du travail….n'oubliez pas de déjeuner Meg.

Meg sourit regardant son docteur partir. Janet essayait comme elle le pouvait de détendre ses amis, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire avant ses 3 semaines. La solution proposée par Teal'c était la seule plus ou moins sure.

Sur Eudora, la vie avait repris son court, les cousins de Laira avait enfin leur maison et le village avait été rapidement reconstruit et les habitants avait repris une vie plus ou moins normale. Jack et Sam avaient été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle tous ces gens avaient pu tout reconstruire en ayant pratiquement tout perdu. Laira avait gardé la petite chambre et Sam, Jack et Noah occupaient toujours la plus grande.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Sam se refermait sur elle même, elle passait des journées seule à marcher. Noah et Jack l'avaient accompagnée une ou deux fois mais avaient vite abandonnés voyant qu'elle ne prononçait pas un mot. Jack avait construit une petite barque avec l'aide du cousin de Laira et passait dorénavant ses journées avec Noah à pêcher. Contrairement à son lac dans le Minnesota, il lui arrivait très souvent de ramener les repas. Sam ramenait des fruits, légumes locaux pour accompagner le poisson. Jamais Jack aurait cru la voir s'éloigner ainsi surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient résigné à passer leur vie sur cette planète. Seul Noah arrivait à la dérider un peu, Sam était en train de sombrer et Jack ne savait que faire.

Le 8e soir, alors que tous finissaient de dîner, Sam se leva et sortit comme tous les soirs, elle ne rentrait pas avant que tout le monde soient endormi sauf Jack qui attendait toujours qu'elle rentre sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Jack(voyant Sam sortir à nouveau sans un mot) : Carter !!….trop tard…..je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

Il s'était assis sur les marches du petit perron de la maison, Noah s'était endormi et Laira vint s'asseoir à ses côtés lui prenant la main.

Laira : Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, Jack….cela doit être difficile pour elle.

Jack :Et pour moi vous ne croyez pas que ça l'est ?? Nous aurions pu nous soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve !! Nous l'avons toujours fait auparavant!!

Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas c'était Sam assise sur le puits, le regard perdu vers une des deux lunes de la planète, elle les avait entendu et observé comme tous les soirs. Plus elle s'éloignait de lui et plus Laira prenait une place important dans sa vie. Cela la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour sans qu'elle ne s'autorise à savoir pourquoi.

Elle se mit à penser à Pete, il la croyait aujourd'hui sûrement morte. Tout était terminé à présent, sa vie sur terre n'existait plus et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Une larme coula sur sa joue puis une seconde et elle relâcha ses nerfs qu'elle contenait tous les jours. Si seulement….

Sam : Non Sam ne pense pas à ça !!

Elle l'avait dit tout haut.

_Pensées de Sam :Cela fait plus de 8 jours que nous sommes là et je n'en peut déjà plus, la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider est…est….mon supérieur hiérarchique. Et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure….._

A quelques mètres de là, Jack était toujours assis au même endroit mais seul. Laira était partie dormir en constatant qu'une fois de plus il pensait à Sam.

_Pensées de Jack : Bon sang Carter !! Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de vous faire subir !! Jack regarde toi !! C'est à toi de l'aider mais bien sur tu en es incapable, tu ne peux même pas te faire à l'idée toi même de rester ici toute ta vie. Et puis ça n'est pas en la traitant comme ton second qu'elle ira mieux. Tu es son ami avant tout…ami ??_

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à ressasser leurs idées noires, à se demander ce que l'autre pouvait penser sans oser faire le premier pas. La situation se détériorait de jours en jours.

Jack(se levant d'un bond et rentrant) : Demain je lui parlerai !!

Il était plus de minuit à leur montre et il se décida enfin à rentrer, Sam revint une heure plus tard et Jack pu enfin s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever pourtant Sam était déjà partit, il laissa Noah dormir encore en le mettant dans le lit de Sam puis sortit à la recherche de son major. Il croisa Laira en train de ramasser une sorte de blé mais 3 fois plus gros que sur terre.

Laira :Bonjour, Jack bien dormi ??

Jack :Merci oui, vous n'auriez pas vu Carter par hasard ??

Laira :Non elle était déjà partie lorsque je me suis levée.

Jack(songeur) :Merci, pourriez vous jeter un coup d'œil sur Noah, il dort encore.

Laira approuva d'un signe de tête regardant Jack s'éloigner.

_Pensées de Laira : Il n'en a que pour elle, et elle ne se rend compte de rien…je ne la comprends pas._

Jack marchait un peu au hasard ne sachant pas où trouver Sam, elle savait comment ne pas être retrouvée et la seule personne apte à la retrouver aurait été Teal'c dans ces conditions. Jack se doutait qu'elle se cachait, qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité et encore moins lui même.

Il chercha dans tout le village sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y serait pas, Sam disparaissait pendant des heures voir toute la journée, Noah la réclamait sans cesse malgré le fait qu'il ne parlait toujours pas. Une heure plus tard il était de retour, il ne voulait pas laisser seul le petit garçon qui refusait de rester longtemps avec Laira. Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, il trouva le petit garçon sur les marches des escaliers jouant avec la toupie que Jack lui avait fabriqué.

Jack :Salut mon pote !

Noah leva les yeux et sourit à Jack, puis se leva et lui sauta dans les bras.

Jack :Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Noah lui montra la barque, il voulait aller pêcher.

Jack :Bien, il fait un temps magnifique tu as raison, allons-y !!

Noah secoua la tête.

Jack :Qui a –t-il ??

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, Jack ne su quoi faire.

Jack :Je ne sais pas si Sam voudra venir avec nous… je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve.

Il l'avait murmuré si bien que Noah n'entendit pas. Ils virent alors le cousin de Laira s'approcher.

Liam :Bonjour Jack, pourriez vous nous aider à monter une nouvelle maison ? Votre aide est précieuse et nous perdons beaucoup moins de temps avec vos conseils.

Jack :Bien sur, où se trouve –t-elle ?

Liam :A l'autre bout du village.

Jack :Bien allons-y.

Jack aurait préféré partir à la recherche de Sam, où pêcher avec Noah mais il leur devait bien ça, et puis Sam serait de retour ce soir. Noah voulu alors descendre des bras de Jack.

Jack :Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu aimes venir d'habitude.

Noah secoua la tête et remonta sur les marches de la maison.

Jack :Ok, tu restes là, Laira est dans le champ, je la préviens que tu restes là. Pas de bêtises.

Les deux hommes laissèrent le petit garçon jouer devant la maison, Jack ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, il était obéissant et très avancé pour son age. A peine fut-il hors de vue, que Noah se leva et couru en direction de la montagne en évitant de passer devant Laira et les autres personnes du village. Il marcha longtemps surtout pour un petit bonhomme de 4 ans. Grimpant sans cesse dans la montagne, puis il arriva devant un petit bois et derrière des buissons il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait. Sam était assise au bord de la rivière admirant la cascade. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il s'avança doucement puis mit la main sur l'épaule de Sam qui sursauta.

Sam :Noah ?! Mais que fais tu là ?? Mon dieu mais tu t'es vu, tu imagine le trajet qu'il y a de la maison jusqu'ici et Jack doit être inquiet !!

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la panique l'avait presque fait hurler, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer, elle le prit alors dans ses bras s'excusant.

Sam :Je suis désolée Noah mais tu m'as fait très peur en montant jusqu'ici tout seul. Tu es un petit garçon courageux mais il ne faut jamais revenir seul ici, entendu ?

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il le lui rendit séchant ses larmes au plus vite. Elle le garda dans ses bras, aussi perdu qu'elle était, elle ne devait pas flancher devant lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi à regarder le paysage puis elle se leva le prenant par la main.

Sam :Il vaudrait mieux redescendre, les autres doivent s'inquiéter pour toi.

Noah approuva d'un signe de tête et la désigna du doigt, il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle aussi. Sam ne comprit pas ou plutôt fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle eu alors une idée, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt se dit-elle. Ils se rassirent sur une pierre immense et plate en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre.

Sam :Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, tu veux bien ?

Nouvel hochement de tête pour Noah.

Sam : Très bien alors regarde moi bien, **Je m'appelle Sam.**

Elle l'avait prononcé mais également dit avec le langage des signes. Noah sourit, il avait compris ce que Sam voulait lui apprendre.

Sam(sourire spécial Jack qui n'était pas apparu depuis longtemps) **Je m'appelle Noah**. A toi maintenant...

Il reproduit parfaitement les gestes que Sam lui avait montré, heureux de pouvoir s'exprimer enfin. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste de la matinée sans ce soucier du reste. Sam se sentit un peu mieux.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent enfin, l'heure de déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps. Sam fut très étonnée de le voir marcher tout le long du trajet, ce petit homme l'impressionnait de jour en jour. A peine furent-ils en vue du village qu'ils virent Jack courir venant vers eux. Sam s'arrêta connaissant trop bien son colonel.

Jack :Où était tu passé ! ! ! ! Je t'ai cherché partout en rentrant !Tu te rend compte du souci ! !Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison ! ! !

Noah n'avait pas eu le temps de montrer à Jack se qu'il savait faire à présent. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Sam pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Sam :Il était avec moi mon colonel, il n'a que 4 ans..

Jack :Je le sais bien Carter ! ! Raison de plus ! ! Et puis où vous étiez passé vous aussi ? Ça vous prend souvent de disparaître des journées entières sans prévenir personne ? ! ! !

Il hurlait à présent, Laira les avait rejoint ainsi que ses cousins et quelques autres membres du village qui cherchaient Noah également.

Sam :Pardon ? ! Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul ! On ne laisse pas un enfant de 4 ans sans surveillance ! !

Elle aussi venait de hausser le ton sans s'en rendre compte, la tension des derniers jours ressortait. Sam se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et baissa aussitôt la voix.

Sam :...mon colonel.

Jack : Ho Carter arrêtez avec vos mon colonel, on est plus sur terre et nous ne sommes plus militaire ici bon sang ! !

Sam :Très bien ! !Alors cessez de m'appeler Carter ! ! !

Elle serra un peu plus Noah dans ses bras et continua laissant Jack avec sa colère. Il avait eu très peur, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Jack avait machinalement suivit Sam et Noah, laissant les habitants d'Eudora retourner à leurs occupations et Laira stupéfaite de la réaction de Jack.

_Pensées de Jack: Si j'espérais parler à Carter...Sam...c'est raté. T'es un idiot Jack, parler ainsi à un enfant de 4 ans, et Sam...Sam..._

Elle ne s'était pas retournée mais savait qu'il les suivait.

_Pensées de Sam : Il doit s'en vouloir, mais après tout de quoi il se mêle, tout est différent maintenant et nous sommes coincés ici pour je ne sais combien de temps…non ils vont nous retrouver ! ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute notre vie, j'ai une vie sur terre……quelle vie Sam ? Passer tes journées de repos cloîtrée dans ton labo c'est une vie ?Pete que tu vois de temps en temps lorsqu'il vient te voir le week-end et rentre le dimanche soir à Denver ? Regarde toi, tu as failli mourir deux fois cette année…Grâce..._

Ils venait d'arriver devant la maison, elle posa Noah sur le sol et tous deux entrèrent. Sans un mot elle lui prépara quelque chose à manger. Le petit garçon ne cessait de la regarder, ses yeux brillaient remarqua –t-il, elle va pleurer à cause de Jack pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Sam :**Tu as faim ? ?**

Noah : **Oui j'ai très faim.**

Sam : **Bravo Noah tu apprends très vite !**

Sam souriait à nouveau et Noah était fier de lui. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est Jack sur le pas de la porte les observant, il tourna les talons et sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'étang perdu dans ses pensées.

_Pensées de Jack : Voilà pourquoi, ils ne sont pas revenu plus tôt. Sam vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner..._

Le dîner fut silencieux, Jack ne sachant comment se rattraper, et Sam toujours perdue dans ses pensées contradictoires. Seule Laira essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère ainsi que Noah qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler depuis qu'il savait dire trois mots en langage des signes. Sam était fière de lui, Jack également. Puis après le dîner, Sam disparue à nouveau après avoir couché Noah qui s'était endormit sur ses genoux pendant le dîner. Jack ne la retint pas, cherchant un quelconque moyen pour qu'elle lui parle à nouveau.

Au même moment sur terre, Meg était toujours dans son labo avec Teal'c et Daniel , ils terminaient la liste des planètes où Jacob pourrait se trouver. Meg avait également trouvé la planète la plus proche d'Eudora muni d'une porte des étoiles, elle était tout de même à 5 jours en cargo. Il était plus de minuit et ils étaient toujours à la base un vendredi soir.

Janet(en civil) : Et bien dîtes moi ! ! Vous êtes encore là ?

Daniel :Nous venons de finir (il bailla).

Meg : Nous avons tout exploité, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Teal'c approuva d'un signe de tête.

Janet :Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Je sais que l'attente sera longue mais je viens de discuter avec le général et il vous accorde 1 semaine de vacances. Les scientifiques du Pentagone se chargeront de trouver la meilleure solution, que vous avez déjà trouvé d'ailleurs et il le sait.

Daniel(se levant) :Ce qui explique les vacances….soit allons nous reposer, Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Je serais ravi de partir en vacances avec vous Daniel Jackson puisque nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la porte pendant ces 3 semaines.

Meg : Pfff….alors rentrons chez nous…si c'est obligé.

Tous sortirent du labo du major Nichols, qu'elle verrouilla grâce à son pass. Janet les quitta en leur disant à dimanche et le reste de SG1 se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Au moment de partir, ils rencontrèrent le général Hammond qui les attendaient devant l'ascenseur.

Meg : Mon général, un problème ?

Hammond :Aucun major, je m'assure simplement que pour une fois vous écouterez les ordres et ne reviendrez pas avant une semaine. Ces pauvres scientifiques ont cru devenir fou avec vous.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Daniel bloquant la porte.

Daniel :Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va les laisser faire leur boulot….nous avons terminé.

Meg :Toutes manières ils sont tous persuadés que Sam et le colonel sont mort alors ! !

Hammond :Major ! !

Les portes se refermèrent.

Hammond : A dans une semaine ! ! Les voilà enfin partis…le président va pouvoir me laisser respirer.

Le lendemain sur Eudora.

Sam et Noah partirent de bonne heure pour la montagne laissant Jack à ses poissons et Laira à son champ.

Sam :Vous voyez, il est avec moi.

Jack ne su que répliquer et ne fit que hocher la tête. Ils les regarda alors s'éloigner.

Jack :Et ben c'est pas gagné, elle m'en veut là je crois.

Laira : Elle a tort, nous nous sommes tous fait beaucoup de souci pour Noah hier.

Jack : Non…elle a raison (d'ailleurs elle a toujours raison)….je n'aurais pas du hurler de la sorte sur le p'tit.

Elle sortit également se dirigeant vers les champs.

_Pensées de Laira : Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle et tous deux refusent l'évidence. Ces terriens sont très compliqués._

Jack était toujours assis sur les marches de la maison, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Cette situation lui tapait sur les nerfs et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Vous avez aimé ? je ne suis pas contre des feedbacks pour savoir comment faire évoluer la suite, si je continue, si j'arrête lol n'hésitez pas :o)


	4. Chapter 4

ET SI SEULEMENT …part4 et fin

ET SI SEULEMENT 4e partie…

Merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette vieille fic plairait, merci encore.

Une heure plus tard, Laira vit Jack passer devant le champ, elle lui fit un signe de la main mais il ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Il devait parler à Sam avant que la situation ne se détériore encore plus. Seulement, il fallait la trouver, cette fois il n'eut aucun mal, ayant emmené Noah avec elle, il lui avait été difficile d'effacer son passage. Il les trouva plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur l'immense pierre plate, Sam lui apprenait le langage des signes. Jack resta quelques secondes à les observer, comprenant soudain pourquoi Sam disparaissait, cet endroit était magnifique.

Noah l'aperçu le premier ou du moins Sam ne fit mine de rien.

Noah: **Jack!**

Jack: **Salut mon pote!**

Sam n'en revenait pas, Jack parlait lui aussi le langage des signes.

Jack: Je pourrais vous parler Sam?

Sam: ... si vous voulez...

Noah venait de se lever et courrait après un étrange animal.

Sam: Noah fait attention, ne t'éloignes pas trop.

Jack: Votre sanctuaire est magnifique, on ne se lasse pas du paysage, incroyable qu'il n'ait pas été détruit.

Sam ne répondit pas, un long silence s'ensuivit, Jack savait qu'il devait faire le premier pas, il avait eu tort de réagir aussi violemment.

Jack: Je...

Sam: Moi aussi...

Tous deux étaient tournés vers la cascade, ne se regardant pas. Jack fut surpris de la réaction de Sam et se dit que rien n'était perdu.

Jack: Vous vous en sortez bien avec le p'tit.

Sam: Je ne savez pas que vous parliez le langage des signes?

Jack: Il y a pleins de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Sam...

Effet réussit, Sam émit un faible sourire mais pourtant il était là.

Jack:... une de mes cousines est née muette. J'ai appris en même tant qu'elle. Je la protégeait, peu de monde aimait se mélanger à nous lorsque nous étions enfants, et vous savez comment peuvent être les enfants entre eux... Et vous??

Il se devait de renouer le contact avant de pouvoir compter que Sam se confie à lui.

Sam: Il fallait choisir une seconde langue à l'école, et bien sur rien de conventionnel ne me

plaisait alors j'ai choisi le langage des signes.

Jack: Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étonnant Sam...

Nouveau silence, ils regardaient à présent Noah toujours en train de courir après le petit animal.

Sam:... vous savez...

Jack: Oui?

Sam: J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... et... je crois qu'il va falloir que nous nous fassions à l'idée de ne pas rentrer sur terre...

Jack: Voyons Sam, ils vont nous retrouver...

Sam: Je préfère ne pas trop penser à cette éventualité, pour ... mon... moral... et puis il y a Noah qui compte sur moi.

Jack: Vous avez sans doute raison, essayons de vivre au jour le jour. Et le mieux serait de commencer par une maison, si nous voulons nous faire à cette futur vie, il ne faut pas rester chez Laira, dés demain construction d'une nouvelle maison.

Sam tourna enfin la tête le fixant droit dans les yeux, Jack vit combien ses yeux azur étaient tristes. Elle fut étonnée des paroles de Jack, elle pensait qu'il resterait avec Laira.

Jack: Qui y a t-il? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas apprendre à Noah le langage des signes toute seule? Moi aussi je veux récolter les lauriers.

Sourire un peu plus prononcé de Sam.

Sam: Merci mon...(Jack la regarda les sourcils froncés)... Jack.

Nouveau regard, Noah sauta alors sur Jack le renversant. Il le prit dans ses bras le jetant dans les airs. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats, Sam savourait ces instants et essayait d'oublier le reste.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de la matinée sur le même rocher apprenant à Noah plus de signes. Laira avait déjà terminé de déjeuner lorsqu'ils redescendirent, elle s'aperçut aussitôt que Sam et Jack n'étaient plus fâchés.

Finalement, Jack se mit à la construction de la maison l'après-midi même, aidé par les autres membres du village. Laira était un peu déçu de les voir partir, surtout Jack. Elle avait tout fait pour les retenir mais Jack avait poliment refusé la remerciant de son hospitalité.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sur Edora, Jack, Sam et Noah venaient d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison, situé prés de celle du fils de Laira. Sam et Noah avaient une chambre et Jack une autre. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir enfin un lit presque digne de ce nom.

Ils venaient de finir de dîner, les relations entre Jack et Sam étaient redevenues normales ou presque. Jack alla coucher Noah pendant que Sam finissait la vaisselle.

Il la retrouva assise dans la chaise longue que Jack avait fabriqué la tête levé vers les étoiles. Il s'assit prés d'elle, la seconde n'étant pas encore terminée.

Jack: Un penny pour vos pensées (Les amateurs de série reconnaîtrons, les autres?).

Elle baissa la tête et il vit qu'elle pleurait.

Jack: Sam? Dites-moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

Elle essuya ses larmes tentant de se reprendre mais s'était plus fort qu'elle, toute sa vie elle avait du être le soldat avant tout mais là c'était trop. Ses larmes redoublèrent, Jack se rapprocha sans un mot et la pris dans ses bras.

Jack: Je suis là... laissez vous aller...

Elle s'accrochait à lui, elle avait besoin de réconfort et en avait assez de cacher sa sensibilité derrière son statut. Jack le savait.

Jack: ici nous ne sommes plus que Sam et Jack...

Sam pleura longtemps, trempant la chemise de Jack, il la serrait fortement dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirait pas. Il espérait qu'elle lui parlerait, cela lui ferait du bien de parler. Au bout de 20 minutes, il sentit qu'elle s'était calmé. Elle releva la tête plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack. Il ressentit une telle souffrance dans son regard, elle se cachait pour Noah mais ses nerfs avaient eu raison d'elle.

Sam:Merci...

Jack: C'est normal...

Il relâcha son étreinte, s'apprêtant à la laisser.

Sam(une fois Jack debout dos à elle sur le point de repartir dans la maison): Et si tout avait été différent?(Référence à une certaine scène dans la saison 8 qui m'a achevé)

Ces mots étaient sorti malgré elle, Jack se retourna et la rejoint à nouveau, reprenant la place qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant.

Jack: De quoi parlez vous Sam?

Il savait pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler mais souhaitait qu'enfin elle lui parle.

Sam(baissant la tête): Et si ce jour là je n'avais pas été le capitaine Carter mais le Dr Carter?

Repensant enfin à toutes ces réalités alternatives où Jack et elle étaient mariés ou fiancés.

Jack: Je ne sais pas Sam...

Ces quelques mots la blessèrent, elle venait d'enfin se livrer autant qu'elle le pouvait au prix d'un effort dont jamais elle ne se serait cru capable et il lui disait seulement ça? Ses larmes rejaillirent. Jack s'apercevant de sa maladresse se rapprocha, lui prit délicatement le menton et lui releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. D'un léger mouvement de son pouce droit il lui essuya ses larmes, ils étaient tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun.

Jack: Ce que je veux dire Sam, c'est que le règlement était peut être une excuse derrière laquelle nous nous cachions? La peur de briser la carrière de l'autre, mais il existe toujours une solution et puis entre nous, nous n'avons jamais vraiment suivit le règlement à la lettre non?

Sam sourit, ses mots elle les avaient déjà entendu, c'était le reflet de sa propre réflexion lorsqu'elle était restée coincée dans le Prométhé. Elle savait que parler de ce genre de chose si ouvertement n'était pas leur fort et encore moins celui de Jack, elle lui en fut d'autant plus reconnaissante.

Jack s'approcha lentement, il savait que s'était à lui de faire le premier pas, Sam ne bougeait pas son regard toujours encré dans celui de Jack. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais le simple fait de le regarder ainsi lui faisait du bien. Jack s'approchait toujours doucement, ne voulant rien brusquer ou gâcher. Le baiser qu'il lui donna fut léger, chaste mais tellement empreint de tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé et ses yeux étaient toujours perdu dans ceux de Jack, elle pourrait passer sa vie ainsi se dit-elle.

Il la pris dans ses bras à nouveau et tous deux s'allongèrent sur le transat les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Ce soir là chacun remercia la leur.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Jack sentit Sam s'endormir dans ses bras, il attendit quelques minutes puis doucement se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et la couvrit puis retourna dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, Noah dormait dans son lit et il prenait toute la place.

Jack(murmurant): Et moi alors??

Il fit demi tour et entra à nouveau dans la chambre de Sam, il s'allongea prés d'elle et la prit une fois de plus dans ses bras. Sam bougea légèrement et se blottit contre lui s'agrippant machinalement à sa chemise. Jack s'endormit aussitôt, lui aussi avait besoin d'une présence malgré tout, et puis cela il l'avait tellement rêvé.

Cette nuit là personne dans la maison ne dormit aussi bien, Noah ne fit aucun cauchemars, jamais encore il n'avait fait une nuit complète. Sam et Jack également, jamais ils n'avaient aussi bien dormit. Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours blottie dans les bras de son colonel, et se demanda comment elle était arrivé ici. Puis elle vit sentit un regard posé sur elle. Jack était déjà éveillé la regardant dormir, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Depuis Sarah, les femmes qui étaient passés dans sa vie étaient tellement insignifiantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi, se transmettant toutes leurs émotions rien que par le regard, pendant 8 ans ils avaient appris à faire ceci. Ils savouraient enfin le bonheur d'être seuls, sans personne pour les juger et leur interdire quoi que ce soit.

Jack bougea enfin, rapprochant son visage de celui de Sam, et lui fit un baiser esquimau. Sam sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. (Sourire spécial Jack, pfiou il a mit le temps à sortir celui la). soudain Noah bondit sur le lit entre eux, les forçant à se séparer.

Noah était tout sourire assis en tailleur entre Jack et Sam.

Noah: **Bonjour!!**

Jack:**Salut mon pote!!**

Sam:** Bonjour bonhomme.**

Noah ne bougeait pas, il les regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

Sam: **Tu as faim?**

Noah secoua la tête.

Jack: **Besoin d'aller au ptit coin??**

Tous deux se demandaient effectivement ce que le petit garçon voulait.

Noah: **J'ai une question.**

Sam: **Tu as une question à nous poser?**

Noah approuva d'un signe de tête.

Jack: **Vas-y**

Noah: **Vous... (il cherchait les signes que Sam et Jack lui avait appris)... être... mon... papa et maman?**

Jack et Sam ne dirent plus rien étonnés.

Jack: **Je ne sais pas, toi tu en as envie??**

Noah approuva une fois de plus d'un signe de tête et se jeta dans leur bras. Sam n'avait toujours rien dit, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était là réunit dans ce lit. Elle pensait rêver une fois de plus. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'une carrière n'était pas tout dans la vie d'une personne. Elle se l'était caché pendant tellement d'années, se persuadant qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle rêvait. Mais il y avait toujours cette peur au fond d'elle même qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas. Et si malgré tout ils rentraient sur terre qu'adviendrait-t-il de leur relation?

Jack le prit alors dans ses bras, le jetant dans les airs, lui non plus n'y croyait pas, la vie lui offrait une seconde chance malgré le fait qu'ils soient à des milliers d'années lumière de chez eux.

Le petit garçon riait aux éclats, s'il ne parlait toujours pas, cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Noah:**J'ai faim.**

Jack: **Et bien moi aussi! Allez petit déjeuner.**

Tous deux se levèrent sous l'oeil attendrit de Sam.

La semaine de vacances de SG1 venait de s'écouler sur terre, c'était le dernier week-end avant de rentrer au SGC et tous étaient réunit chez Janet comme le dimanche précédent pour un BBQ mais surtout pour rassurer Cassie.

Cassie: Vous croyez que le général vous laissera partir avant?

Meg: Je ne crois pas Cassie, il fait bien attention à ce que nous n'approchions pas de trop prés le poste de commandement tous ensemble. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir avec nous.

Daniel(jouant avec le fils de Meg): Raaaaaa!! J'en peux plus d'attendre moi!!Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

Teal'c:Que voulez-vous faire de plus Daniel Jackson?

Janet: Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez passer la porte, votre prochaine mission est dans un peu plus d'1 semaine.

Daniel:Je ne sais pas moi! Rendre visite à Brat'ac et Ry'ac!

Teal'c: Le général Hammond a refusé ma requête...Brat'ac et Ry'ac étant en mission.

Daniel: Contrôler l'extraction de Nakuada sur P4BG89

Meg: SG4 s'en charge...

Toute cette semaine, Daniel, Meg et Teal'c avaient cherché une solution afin qu' Hammond accepte de les laisser franchir la porte plus tôt.

Daniel: Vous ne voulez pas rendre visite à Ishta Teal'c?

Teal'c: J'en ai déjà fait la demande au général, Daniel Jackson, avant de partir en vacances mais il a refusé que vous m'accompagniez.

Daniel:Pffff

Janet:Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé votre semaine de vacances à chercher un moyen d'utiliser la porte??

Meg approuva d'un signe de tête. Cassie sourit faiblement s'occupant à son tour du bébé. Tous se faisait du soucis pour Sam et Jack.

Meg eu soudain une illumination et frappa dans ses mains, son fils reproduit le geste sa mère faisant rire tout le monde.

Teal'c:Qui a -t-il major Nichols?

Meg: Je me demande pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé plus tôt, seulement il va nous falloir l'aide d'autres équipes.

Daniel: Tous ne demandent qu'à aider.

Meg: Bien alors nous nous séparons (voyant que Daniel allait émettre une objection) pour nous rejoindre plus tard sur P8C52M, en voulant partir absolument ensemble nous n'aurions jamais trouvé de solution... Teal'c vous rejoignez Ishta, Daniel demandez au major Griffith de solliciter votre aide pour la mission sur P9H456 je sais qu'ils repartent demain et qu'ils n'ont toujours pas terminé la traduction de l'artefact trouvé la bas... et moi je pars sur le site bêta vérifier que les recherches sur le nouveau bouclier proposé par Sam avancent.

Janet:Vous avez trouvé cela d'un coup?

Meg: A vrai dire cela fait quelques jours que je suis dessus, jusque là j'avais seulement réussi pour Teal'c et moi j'avais oublié la mission du major Griffith et de son équipe. Mais nous n'aurions jamais du parler de cela devant vous Janet, lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de notre disparition je risque la court martial et je ne veux pas vous entraîner avec moi.

Janet:Parlé de quoi? Nous n'avons fait qu'un BBQ aujourd'hui?

Tous sourirent et Teal'c hocha la tête.

Meg: Cassie tu es encore en vacances?

Cassie: Oui ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de Warren.

Meg: Merci beaucoup.

Cassie(apportant le dessert): J'ai croisé Pete hier.

Meg:Où ça?

Cassie:Chez Sam...

Janet(la coupant): Tu ne m'as rien dit?

Cassie: J'ai oublié maman... j'étais en train d'arroser les plantes et puis il est rentré, j'ai eu peur et puis quand j'ai vu qu'il avait les clefs j'ai supposé que c'était lui.

Daniel:Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

Cassie: Que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il essai de joindre Sam sans succès alors il est venu la voir.

Meg:Et?

Cassie: Je lui ai dit qu'elle était en mission mais à ma tête il a du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est repartit aussitôt en me remerciant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Janet:Tu as bien fait, il se serait fait encore plus de soucis.

Daniel(le regard dans le vide): Surtout s'il savait que Sam est coincée sur une planète avec Jack.

Tous se tournèrent vers Daniel surpris, Teal'c leva ses deux sourcils.

Janet/Meg:Daniel!!

Daniel:J'ai parlé tout haut??

Cassie:Ho ne fait pas ton Jack!!

Ils finirent leur journée un peu apaisés, ils espéraient trouver un cargo rapidement mais hélas ils devaient avant tout trouver Jacob ou bien un jaffa resté fidèle à leur cause.

Comme prévu le lendemain, ils s'apprêtaient à enfin quitter le SGC. Teal'c avait eu l'approbation du général Hammond pour rejoindre Ishta et Meg était sur le point de demander à rejoindre le site bêta. Daniel quant à lui cherchait le major Griffith qui partait pour P9H456 immédiatement après leur briefing. Il le trouva avec le reste de son équipe au mess.

Daniel: Major Griffith puis-je? Messieurs.

Griffith: Bien sur Dr... des nouvelles du colonel et du major?

Les hommes équipiers de Griffith écoutaient également inquiet pour Sam et Jack, Daniel leur fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Daniel:Mais vous allez pouvoir nous aider, pourriez vous demander mon aide au général lors du briefing tout à l'heure? Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant Jones je ne veux pas vous voler votre boulot... j'ai seulement besoin d'utiliser la porte et vous êtes notre seule chance.

Griffith: Pas de problème,s'il s'agit d'aider le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter j'accepte, que comptez vous faire?

Daniel: Il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez le moins possible, Meg risque déjà beaucoup.

Griffith:Je comprends, les gars allons y c'est l'heure.

Daniel les regarda s'éloigner et se servit un bol de céréales, à peine l'avait-t-il terminé qu'il fut appelé.

Voix: Le Dr Jackson est demandé en salle de briefing, je répète, le Dr Jackson est demandé en salle de briefing.

Daniel se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Meg dans son labo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire également. Teal'c venait de partir et bientôt ils pourraient enfin chercher Sam et Jack activement.

Daniel(une fois en salle de briefing): Vous m'avez fait appeler?

Hammond:Asseyez vous Dr Jackson, le lieutenant Jones a sollicité votre aide sur cette mission et étant donné que SG1 n'a rien de prévu pour le moment j'aurai aimé savoir si vous accepteriez?

Daniel(cachant un sourire): Bien sur général si je peux aider...

Hammond:Bien alors vous avez le feu vert, vous partez dans 15 minutes...rompez.

Tous se levèrent et sortirent, Hammond appela Daniel au moment où il sortait.

Hammond:Dr Jackson attendez...

Daniel(tout bas): Flut... oui général?

Hammond:Ne pensez vous pas que les scientifiques travaillant au sauvetage de Jack et du major auraient besoin de vous?

Daniel: Ils ne veulent plus nous voir dans leur labo général.

Hammond: Bien... bonne chance Dr.

Daniel:Merci général... mais pour cette traduction nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Daniel sortit à son tour remerciant intérieurement le général de les laisser partir. Il alla directement se préparer puis rejoignit SG7 en salle d'embarquement. Meg se trouvait au poste de commande avec le général.

Hammond:Allez-y major...(au micro)...SG7, Dr Jackson vous avez 24H passé ce délai vous savez ce qu'il vous attend. Bonne Chance.

Meg: Chevron 7 vérouillé.

La flaque bleu apparu alors puis SG7 franchit le vortex, Daniel suivit faisant un petit signe de la main à Meg.

Meg(Voyant Hammond s'éloigner): Mon général vous auriez un moment?

Hammond(amusé):Bien sur Major suivez moi dans mon bureau.(une fois dans le bureau) que vouliez vous major?

Meg:Et bien Sam devait partir sur le site bêta cette semaine pour contrôler les recherches sur le nouveau bouclier et j'aurai aimé prendre sa place.

Hammond: Vous n'aviez pas participé aux recherches major.

Meg(doutant): Non mon général mais...

Hammond:Allez-y...

Meg:Merci mon général...

Hammond (avant que Meg n'ouvre la porte):Major... ramenez les nous...

Meg sourit hochant la tête puis sortit laissant un général perplexe. Aussitôt il décrocha son téléphone rouge. Meg partit se changer et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

Janet:Je vois que vous avez eu l'accord du général.

Meg:Oui je pars immédiatement... prenez soin de mon fils.

Janet: Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ce passera bien, ramenez les nous Meg.

Elle sortit et se rendit au poste de commandes.

Meg:Composez les coordonnées du site bêta Sergent SVP.

Davis: Bien major...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était sur le nouveau site bêta. Aussitôt elle composa les coordonnées de P8C52M après avoir expliqué la situation à l'officier en charge du site qui bien sur fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle vit Daniel et Teal'c qui l'attendait non loin de la porte.

Daniel: Meg!! Teal'c a une bonne nouvelle.

Meg: Vous avez trouvé un cargo?

Teal'c:Effectivement Major Nichols, Ishta m'a informé qu'un Tel'tak s'était écrasé sur la dernière planète qu'elles ont visité afin de sauver d'autre fillettes.

Meg:Écrasé?

Daniel:Vous pourrez le réparer?

Meg: Je l'espère Daniel, allons-y, cette planète est sous l'influence de Molok j'imagine.

Teal'c:Tous à fait major Nichols mais Ishta affirme que la zone est sure.

Meg:Alors allons-y.

Teal'c se dirigea vers le DHD et composa les coordonnées. Tous trois franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté armes en joue, Meg avait son P90, Teal'c sa lance et Daniel un zat.

Trois jaffa gardaient la porte mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir persuadés qu'il s'agissait de leur maître qui arrivait.

Meg:Ne perdons pas de temps, Teal'c nous vous suivons.

Teal'c:Par ici.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient dans un sous bois et découvrirent le vaisseau. La coque n'avait pas l'air endommagée ce qui rassura Meg. Elle entra avec Daniel pendant que Teal'c surveillait les environs. Meg avait quasiment les mêmes connaissances scientifiques que Sam avec la différence qu'elle parlait aussi bien le goa'uld que Daniel.

Teal'c(radio): Major Nichols, Daniel Jackson, il faut que nous partions immédiatement.

Meg: Teal'c nous n'avons pas encore terminé.

Teal'c: Des jaffas de Molok approchent...

Daniel: Très bien alors vous avez raison revenez.

Teal'c rejoignit Meg et Daniel dans le vaisseau et pris place aux commandes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Meg travaillait sur le cargo.

Meg:Teal'c il va falloir que vous nous montriez vos talents de pilote.

Teal'c: Un problème major Nichols?

Daniel: Plutôt léger, nous n'avons pas de bouclier...

Meg: J'ai été obligée de dériver la puissance vers l'hyperespace...

Teal'c venait de décoller, quelques secondes plus tard ils entraient en hyper espace sans dommages.

Daniel:Combien de temps il va nous falloir pour rejoindre Eudora?

Meg finissaient les calculs.

Meg: 10 jours...et nous n'avons que trois jours de rations.

Daniel: Il va falloir aller faire quelques courses...

Le major sourit, Daniel décidément été trop resté en contact avec le colonel. A vrai dire il manquait à tout le monde, Sam également.

Teal'c: Y a -t-il une planète alliée sur laquelle nous pourrions nous arrêter major Nichols?

Meg fit quelques calculs supplémentaires.

Meg: Effectivement, BP626G, à 2 jours...SG6 vient de signer un traité et ils sont aussi avancé technologiquement que nous.

Daniel: Je me souviens oui, leur civilisation est identique à la notre, leur planète aurait pu être la jumelle de la terre, d'ailleurs elle s'appelle Terra...

Teal'c:...bien alors nous irons sur cette planète.

Teal'c avait délibérément coupé Daniel ce qui n'échappa pas à Meg qui sourit, Daniel habitué tourna les talons et s'assit dans un coin afin de continuer une traduction. Meg laissa Teal'c aux commandes et retourna vérifier l'état du vaisseau.

Sur Eudora, Jack,Sam et Noah venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner. Jack était soulagé de voir que Sam allait un peu mieux moralement que la veille au soir mais il vit également que le fossé semblait s'être recreusé certes ils étaient toujours aussi proche mais la veille Jack avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin franchit cette barrière.

Jack(se levant de table): **Bien, que diriez vous d'aller à la pêche aujourd'hui?**

Noah fit la grimace et Jack la lui rendit, Sam souriait finissant de débarrasser avec l'aide de Jack.

Noah:**Préfère apprendre avec ...**(il cherchait un mot)**...maman.**

Sam lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait surprise. Jack l'attrapa de justesse remarquant le trouble de celle-ci.

Jack: **Bien alors j'irais seul tant pis pour vous**...(puis regardant Sam droit dans les yeux)...vous le méritez Sam, arrêtez de tout analyser et prenez les choses comme elles viennent.

Il lui rendit le verre et leur mains se frôlèrent, Sam eu un frisson. Les choses étaient dites, c'était à Sam de faire le premier pas à présent.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, une foule de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et cela devenait de pire en pire. Puis Noah lui sauta dans les bras ce qui la força à sortir de ses pensées avec soulagement. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se promener, Sam lui apprenant plus de signes, ils ramenèrent également le déjeuner attendant le retour de Jack et du poisson, du moins ce qui ressemblait au poisson sur terre. Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de pomme de terre, le fils de Laira leur avait certifié que c'était comestible, et très bon. Ce légume était très rare et c'était la première fois depuis la pluie de météorites qu'ils en trouvaient, Sam et Noah était tombé sur un jeune plant miraculeusement épargné.

Lorsque Jack rentra enfin ils purent déjeuner, ce dernier leur racontant la prise qu'il avait failli avoir faisant rire Sam et Noah. L'après midi Sam les laissa s'amuser avec l'imitation de balle et de gant de baseball que Jack avait fabriqué. Elle devait aider les villageois dans la construction d'un moulin à vent qui faciliterai la fabrication de la farine locale. Sam leur avait proposé cette idée qui leur avait plu immédiatement. Jack était heureux de la voir s'intégrer petit à petit.

Cela faisait presque 2 heures que Sam travaillait avec les villageois lorsqu'elle vit Noah arriver en courant en larmes. Inquiète elle couru le rejoindre.

Sam: **Noah??Que ce passe-t-il?**

Noah: **Jack...papa...**

Il était visiblement très choqué et avait du mal à se souvenir des signes.

Sam: **Jack est blessé?**

**Je sais je suis sadique...mais la suite arrive dans la foulée ne vous inquiétez pas...lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, elle le prit alors dans ses bras et courut à leur maison suivit de quelques villageois inquiets également. Il trouvèrent Jack au sol prés de la terrasse de la maison, il était parcouru de tremblements. Sam confia Noah à Laira, il ne cessait de pleurer.

Sam(s'agenouillant évitant de le toucher): Jack?? Mon dieu est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Jack(faible): Sam...j'ai...un petit problème...

Sam: Avez-vous mal quelque part?

Jack: N...Non.

Sam(à deux Eudoriens): Pourriez vous le porter jusqu'à la chambre?

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et couchèrent Jack sur le lit de Sam. Laira était resté avec Noah, Sam avait fait sortir tout les autres.

Laira: Vous savez ce qu'il a?

Sam: Ces tremblements me font penser à une crise d'épilepsie... mais il reste conscient... mon dieu Janet si seulement vous étiez là...

Noah s'était réfugié à nouveau dans les bras de Sam, elle le reposa au sol s'agenouillant.

Sam: Noah ne t'inquiète pas, je vais soigner Jack mais pour le moment je voudrais que tu ailles avec Laira...tu es d'accord?

A contre coeur le petit garçon se laissa porter par Laira.

Laira: Ne pourrions nous pas aider?

Sam: Occupez vous de Noah, il ne faut pas qu'il continue de voir Jack comme cela.

Laira laissa alors Sam et sortit avec Noah.

Sam: Jack?

Il tremblait toujours et avait un début de fièvre.

Jack: Sam...désolé ce soir nous ne pourrons pas admirer ...les étoiles...

Même dans les pires moment il trouvait le moyen de faire sourire Sam.

Sam: Je vais trouver un moyen de vous soigner...

Jack:J'ai confiance, vous trouvez toujours ...une solution à tout...

Seulement là cela dépassait ses compétences, elle n'était pas médecin. Elle lui posa un linge humide sur le front, lui prenant la main. Elle réfléchissait à ce que cela pourrait bien être. A sa connaissance Jack n'avait aucun problème physique, ni aucune allergies quelconques. Seulement ils étaient sur une autre planète et tout était différent ici.

Sam:Que faisiez vous avant...

Jack: On cherchait...un arbre...pour une cabane.

Sam:C'est tout??

Jack:Oui...je n'ai pas voulu imiter tarzan j'vous jure.

Elle ne sourit pas cette fois ci, l'état de Jack la préoccupait beaucoup trop.

Sam: Je ne comprends pas... si cela venait de la nourriture nous serions affectés Noah et moi et puis le poisson est comme d'habitude.

Jack: Les... patates...

Sam: C'est possible mais on m'a assuré que c'était comestible.

Jack:Pour eux oui mais peut être pas pour nous...

Sam: C'est sûrement ça... les protéines que m'a laissé Jolinar doivent aider... mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait...

Jack: Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place, se forçant à lui sourire.

Sam: je vais chercher notre trousse de secours...

Jack: ...ne le répétez pas mais ... je n'ai jamais autant désiré ... une piqûre que maintenant.

Sam le laissa quelques instants soucieuse et partie chercher leur trousse de secours, elle savait pourtant que ce qu'elle contenait ne pourrait aider Jack. Lorsqu'elle revint, Jack avait fermé les yeux.

Sam:JACK!!

Jack:Je ne suis pas ... encore sourd Sam...

Sam:Excusez moi évitez de dormir tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que vous avez.

Jack:A vos ordres Doc...

Sam utilisa ce qu'elle cru nécessaire sans grande conviction puis reprit sa place prés de Jack, changeant fréquemment le linge humide sur son front. Plus les heures passaient et plus Jack avait de la fièvre et des tremblements, Sam le voyait s'enfoncer sans pouvoir l'aider. La nuit était tombée et Laira avait emmené Noah chez elle. Ils étaient seuls et ne prononçaient plus un mot depuis un moment. Jack dormait par intermittence et Sam ne le quittait pas d'un pouce.

Sam(rinçant le linge humide puis le remettant sur le front de Jack qui dormait): Jack... accrochez vous... je vous en pris...

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, les anciens du village n'avait pu l'aider et Jack s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le coma. Elle luttait depuis des heures contre ses larmes mais là s'en était trop, Jack ne s'était pas éveillé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et la nuit était bien entamée.

Sam:Jack...

Sa main gauche caressait doucement ses cheveux pendant que la droite ne quittait pas celle de Jack. A cet instant, une foule de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête...

Sam: Jack ne me laisse pas... je ne tiendrais pas sans toi...

S'en était trop pour Sam, en se faisant à l'idée de rester sur cette planète elle avait également mis son coté militaire au placard et sa sensibilité ne pouvait se cacher derrière dorénavant.

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle savait que Jack ne passerait pas la nuit.

Sam: Jack... ne renonce pas...

Elle sentit alors la main de Jack se refermer dans la sienne et il ouvrit enfin les yeux, plus faible que jamais mais il l'avait fait. Sam esquissa un sourire, il se battait.

Jack(dans un murmure): Je... ne savais pas... qu'on était... au stade du tutoiement...

Sam:Mon dieu vous êtes réveillé.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras soulagée.

Jack: Je préférais le tu...

Elle se détacha bredouillant des excuses, Jack malgré son immense faiblesse lui essuya ses larmes et lui remit une de ses mèches comme il savait si bien le faire.

Les tremblements n'avaient hélas pas cessés, et Jack luttait pour rester éveillé pour Sam.

Jack:Parles moi...

Lui aussi avait abandonné le vous, ils n'en étaient plus à ce stade.

Sam:J'aurai tellement de choses à dire... et si peu de temps...

Ses larmes redoublèrent, cette fois elle n'avait aucune solution.

Jack: Je ne... compte pas... partir de suite...

Sam(faible sourire):Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves et de souffrances ensembles. Et affronté la mort tant de fois et maintenant... ça... je ne peux rien faire... je m'en veux tellement Jack.

Jack:...pas ta faute... Sam.

Il était en train de la quitter, les larmes de Sam redoublèrent, elle se força à continuer pour lui et pour elle.

Sam: La dernière fois où j'ai cru te perdre ça été atroce... et Janet est restée dans le coma si longtemps(j'ai changé la mort de Janet en coma trop triste sinon)... Daniel et Teal'c ont tout fait pour me soutenir mais inconsciemment c'est de toi dont j'avais besoin...Pete...Pete est quelqu'un de très gentil et j'ai cru pouvoir faire ma vie avec lui parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée après 8 ans passé à espérer quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais et puis il y a eu cette mission et nous sommes coincés ici... jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir dire ça un jour mais je suis quelque part contente que cela nous soit arrivé Jack... JACK!!

Il avait de nouveau sombré et Sam savait qu'il ne reprendrait sûrement pas conscience. Elle lui lâcha la main et se pencha pour l'embrasser... pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle s'avoue cela si tard. Puis elle se leva et sortie, elle s'assit sur chaise longue qu'ils utilisaient pour regarder les étoiles et pleura, déversant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots.

Elle ne vit pas arriver Laira, elle se rendit compte de sa présence lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

Laira:Sam?

Sam sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pu avant de se retourner.

Sam:Oui? Noah dort?

Laira vit les cernes et les yeux rougit de Sam mais ne dit rien.

Laira:Oui... j'ai apporté notre breuvage pour Jack. Nos anciens l'ont préparé, il est dit qu'un mourant qui le boit le soir où les deux lunes sont pleines peu attendre un miracle.

Sam: C'est gentil Laira mais...(à nouveau des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Sam) Jack est inconscient, j'ai peur qu'il soit dans le coma...

Laira: Il faut lui donner Sam, nous avons eu des miracles grâce à ce breuvage.

Résignée Sam se leva suivit de Laira.

Sam:Nous n'avons rien à perdre...(une fois au chevet de Jack)...Jack?Jack tu m'entends?! Cela ne sert à rien.

Laira(s'avançant avec le bol): Donnez lui tout de même.

Elle tendit le bol à Sam qui fit couler le liquide blanchâtre et légèrement fumant dans le gorge de Jack.

Sam: Et maintenant??

Laira:Patience et Espoir... je vous laisse j'ai peur que Noah ne se réveille, reposez vous Samantha. Jack est fort il survivra.

Elle laissa Sam auprès de Jack et rentra chez elle. Elle n'avait rien dit doutant des paroles de Laira. Les minutes passaient et Sam sentait la fatigue la gagner, lentement elle se glissa prés de Jack, le prenant dans ses bras, s'il devait partir, elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Elle finit par s'endormir espérant au fond d'elle un miracle.

Le lendemain, Laira laissa Noah à son fils et partit voir Sam et Jack. Le petit garçon pleura longtemps, il voulait rejoindre ses nouveaux parents mais Laira ne sachant pas si Jack était toujours en vie avait préféré le laisser.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Laira trouva Sam endormie dans les bras de Jack, elle pria pour que Jack soit en vie. En s'approchant elle s'aperçut avec joie qu'il respirait toujours et que la fièvre était tombée. Ne voulant pas réveiller Sam, Laira retira doucement le linge humide du front de Jack. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux.

Laira(murmurant):Jack...vous vous sentez mieux?

Jack: Un peu de fatigue mais oui...(voyant Sam dans ses bras)...que s'est-il passé?

Laira:Le breuvage des anciens a fonctionné... Samantha vous a veillé toute la nuit et a beaucoup pleuré... je vais vous laisser vous reposer et retourner m'occuper de Noah en attendant... avez vous besoin de quelque chose?

Jack lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et Laira sortit. Il n'osait bouger de peur de réveiller Sam. Puis il se rappela ses paroles avant qu'il ne sombre...

Jack(murmurant toujours): Moi aussi Sam...

Il la serra alors plus fort dans ses bras, Sam bougea légèrement ne se rendant compte de rien. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut s'asseyant brusquement sur le lit face à Jack.

Sam:Jack... ça a marché?!...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Jack lui souriait. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes sans un mots, savourant l'instant. Sam n'osait bouger, Jack se leva à son tour, il prit Sam dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il se détachèrent, Jack lui essuya délicatement ses larmes et remit une mèche rebelle. Sam baissa les yeux, Jack lui releva alors légèrement la tête d'une main sur son menton. Il s'approcha lentement, Sam se laissait faire, elle ne voulait plus penser, plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette nouvelle vie. Ils s'embrassèrent enfin, faisant passer dans ce baiser les huit ans de non-dit et d'envie. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se détachèrent, Sam lui sourit, de ce sourire que Jack adorait et qui n'était destiné qu'à lui.

Jack: Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire... j'aime ce sourire.

Sam sourit de nouveau, puis passa ses bras autour du coup de son colonel, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la maison, la journée était bien entamée. Sam avait insisté pour que Jack se repose surtout après ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt mais il avait refusé sautant du lit. Et c'est main dans la main qu'il allèrent chercher Noah chez Laira. Le petit garçon était à table avec cette dernière, l'air triste le nez penché dans son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché.

Jack:Salut mon pote!!

Le visage de Noah se transforma, le sourire lui revint, et il sauta dans les bras de Jack. Laira les avait vu entrer main dans la main, elle eut un pincement au coeur mais fut tout de même heureuse pour eux.

Noah: PAPA!!

Tous furent interloqué, Noah avait enfin parlé. Jack plus par le fait qu'on l'ait appelé papa. Il le serra fort contre lui, se demandant soudain s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ils remercièrent Laira pour son aide ainsi que les anciens du village pour leur breuvage miracle. Sam se demandait comment cela avait pu guérir Jack mais seule Janet aurait pu le leur dire, elle oublia vite tout ceci. Jack lui avait dit d'arrêter de tout analyser et elle comptait bien l'écouter pour une fois.

Ce soir là, Noah s'était endormi dans les bras de ses parents sur la chaise longue admirant les étoiles. Le petit bonhomme avait complètement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, la peur de perdre une fois de plus un autre père l'avait guéri. Depuis il ne cessait de parler.

Jack était parti le coucher dans sa chambre, et rejoint aussitôt Sam. Elle se blotti dans ses bras, chacun ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il l'autre fut aussi attentionné et constamment en recherche de contact. Sam soupira quelques instants plus tard.

Jack: Qu'y a -t-il?

Sam: Rien... je savoure le moment présent.

Jack(souriant): C'est bien... j'ai finalement une bonne influence...

Sam lui sourit, Jack l'embrassa alors. Il lui avait dit que pour chaque sourire « Spécial Jack », il lui donnerait un baiser.

Sam: Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Jack: Presque trois semaines tout de même...ou huit ans à toi de voir...

Elle sourit de nouveau, et nouveau baiser de Jack ce qui la fit rire.

Jack: Je te préfère ainsi...

Sam:Moi aussi...

Ils parlaient peu, en huit ans ils avaient appris à se connaître et n'avait guère besoin des mots pour se transmettre leurs sentiments. Pourtant les deux mots les plus important aucun des deux de les avait encore prononcé, redoutant de les dire et à nouveau de souffrir.

Ce soir là, ils ne dormirent que très peu, Sam se réveilla au petit matin avant Jack, elle le regardait dormir blottie contre son torse, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui à présent, jamais elle n'aurait cru aimer et avoir besoin d'un homme à se point mais avec Jack s'était différent, il l'a connaissait autant qu'elle le connaissait, ils étaient complémentaires.

Sam(murmurant):Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Elle avait enfin osé le dire, elle lui caressait doucement les lèvres. Seulement Jack ne dormait pas, il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il embrassa délicatement les doigts de Sam, elle fut surprise et rougit.

Jack:Moi aussi Sam, je t'aime...

Il lui avait répondu dans un souffle, pourtant il l'avait fait et Sam en eut les larmes au yeux. Pour la première fois elle remerciait le destin.

Les jours se succédèrent comme dans un rêve pour notre nouvelle famille. Sam et Jack ne pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre, tel deux adolescents et Noah avait retrouvé un équilibre parfait.

Puis une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Jack, Sam et Noah étaient au sommet de la montagne, dans leur sanctuaire lorsqu'ils virent une tache dans le ciel. Noah se réfugia dans les bras de Sam tremblant de peur persuadé que la pluie de feu recommençait.

Sam: Calme toi mon coeur, ce n'est pas la pluie de feu... Jack?

Jack:Oui je l'ai reconnu, on devrait descendre. On ne sait jamais.

Ils redescendirent en quatrième vitesse, Jack portant Noah. Sur le chemin du retour personne de parla. Sam était inquiète sur leur devenir, Jack aurait aimé la rassurer mais il se demandait s'il s'agissait de leurs amis ou bien d'ennemis. Il déposèrent Noah avec le fils de Laira proche de leur maison et revêtir leur tenu de SG1 ainsi que leurs armes que Jack avait scrupuleusement caché. Jamais ils n'aurait cru en revenir là un jour.

A quelques kilomètres du village, trois personnes descendirent du cargo.

Meg:Et bien, enfin la terre ferme.

Daniel: A combien sommes nous du village?

Teal'c:Deux heures de marche Daniel Jackson.

Daniel:Pourquoi si loin?

Meg:Daniel, les villageois auraient eu peur et puis je n'ai pas autant de compétences que Sam à ce niveau et je ne pensais pas qu'atterrir nous ferais dévier autant de notre trajectoire avec les dégâts que le Tel'tak a subit.

Daniel: Vous avez raison...

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route pour le village. Pendant ce temps Jack et Sam se dirigeaient également vers le cargo. Leurs amis avaient eut peur d'une nouvelle pluie de feu mais ils les avaient rassuré puis ces derniers leur avait indiqué où ils avaient vu l'engin atterrir. Pendant plus de 20 minutes, Sam et Jack marchèrent sans un mot. Puis il la força à s'arrêter, lui prenant les mains.

Jack:Sam regarde moi.

Elle leva ces yeux bleu vers lui, et il lu dans son regard.

Jack: Rien ne changera, je te le promet!

Sam:Mais...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse et tous deux le savaient. Ils étaient maintenant persuadés que c'était leurs amis, des jaffas n'auraient jamais pris la peine de se poser si loin.

Jack: Écoute moi, nous trouverons une solution en temps et en heure, on en trouve toujours. Seulement il faut être patient et...

Sam:Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé?

Jack:Oui...(la voyant s'affoler)...officiellement. je sais que se cacher n'est pas la bonne solution mais en attendant évitons la court martial, je déteste ces avocats ils pensent toujours tout savoir.

Elle sourit enfin, il l'embrassa et reprirent leur route. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côtés, nos trois membres de SG1 de parlaient pas plus que Jack et Sam.

Daniel: J'espère qu'ils sont encore...

Meg(le coupant):DANIEL!! Bien sur qu'ils le sont et puis ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas les contacter par radio qu'il faut en tirer des conclusions!!

Teal'c: Le major Nichols a raison, leurs émetteurs ne fonctionnent sûrement plus.

Daniel:mmmm

Peu de temps plus tard, ils virent enfin les deux disparu. Daniel, Meg et Teal'c coururent vers Sam et Jack. Heureux ils serrèrent leurs amis dans leurs bras. Jack et Sam étaient heureux également mais secrètement, ils n'en menaient pas large.

Daniel: JE LE SAVAIS!!

Meg:C'est pas ce que vous disiez y a quelques minutes.

Jack lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, ils reprirent alors tous la route du village. Sam et Jack leur racontant leur périple oubliant certains détails. Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la maison de Jack et Sam.

Sam: Je reviens, je vais chercher Noah.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête et fit entrer leur amis et leur servit à boire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam était de retour, Noah lui tenant la main lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait.

Daniel(en les voyant entrer): Et bien, Sam on pourrait jurer qu'il est votre fils.

Noah:C'est ma nouvelle maman (montant sur les genoux de Jack)...et voilà mon nouveau papa.

Tous sourirent sans un mot (sauf Teal'c lui il a rien fait lol).

Meg: Je suis désolée de vous presser ainsi mon colonel mais nous devrions repartir au plus vite.

Jack: Cela va faire presque 6 semaines qu'on est ici Nichols, on est pas à 2 minutes prêt.

Daniel: A vrai dire Jack, 3 semaines sur terre et...nous ne sommes pas en mission officielle...

Sam:Pardon?

Teal'c: Nous n'avons pas été autorisé à vous chercher, nous avons du désobéir à certaines règles et le major Nichols risque certains problèmes O'Neill.

Jack: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt!!Nichols sachez que...

Il marqua une pause, Meg se demanda soudain ce qu'il allait dire.

Jack: Vous êtes digne de SG1!

Elle lui sourit, et tous se levèrent. Jack portait Noah dans ses bras, il avait donné son P90 à Teal'c afin de ne pas être encombré.

Jack: Carter, nous devrions aller parler à Laira.

Sam eut un pincement au coeur en l'entendant parler ainsi, Jack également mais ils devaient jouer le jeu, leur retour ne serait pas de tout repos et personne ne devait déceler la moindre faille.

Sam: Vous avez raison.

Elle évita cependant le mon colonel. Cependant Daniel ne pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

Daniel: 6 semaines coincés ici et vous en êtes toujours à ça?

Mais il lu dans le regard de Sam et se tu aussitôt regrettant ses paroles. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le champ où Laira travaillait. En voyant arriver Daniel et Teal'c, elle su qu'il repartaient. Elle fut un peu déçu mais compris que leur vie était sur leur planète d'origine, puis se résigna à laisser Sam et Jack repartir avec Noah.

Trois heures plus tard, ils quittaient Eudora. Teal'c était aux commandes avec Daniel, Jack et Noah qui s'émerveillait du vaisseau et de leur voyage. Meg et Sam étaient parti vérifier l'état du vaisseau.

Meg:Alors?

Sam(ayant retrouvé tous ses réflexes scientifiques et militaires): Tout devrait bien aller, tu as fait du bon boulo Meg.

Meg lui sourit, sa question ne concernait pas le vaisseau mais elle ne demanda rien de plus, elle connaissait son amie et respectait ses choix. Elles rejoignirent les autres.

Jack:Vous avez pu booster les moteurs?

Sam:Non... mais il y a P7B313 tout prêt nous pourrions nous poser la bas et rentrer par la porte?

Meg: Bonne idée, je l'avais oublié celle là.

Jack: A non major, ça c'est mon domaine.

Meg: Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau en attendant.

Tous souriait, si cela n'était pas entre Jack et Daniel, s'était entre Jack et Meg. Les choses revenaient à la normal, du moins presque.

Daniel:A combien sommes-nous?

Sam: 24 heures.

Jack: Et bien c'est partit.

Une fois en hyper espace, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Noah s'était prit d'amitié pour Daniel qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle. Meg et Sam s'étaient assises dans un coin du vaisseau discutant des trois semaines qu'ils avaient manqué. Jack était toujours avec Teal'c aux commandes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Sam en grande conversation avec Meg mais il remarqua également qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à leur situation. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face de ses 2 majors.

Jack: Alors Nichols? Quoi de neuf?

Il lança un regard à Sam qui cacha un sourire.

Meg(faisant semblant de ne rien voir): Je disais à Sam que Warren la réclamait et que Cassie se faisait beaucoup de souci autant que nous tous d'ailleurs.

Jack: Je n'en doute pas...

Sam:Il faudra repasser par le site alpha, nos codes d'identification ont du être annulé.

Jack: Carter cessez de penser!

Les heures passèrent et bientôt Noah tomba de sommeil, Sam se leva et l'installa sur sa veste et celle de Jack dans un coin du vaisseau, Jack la rejoint afin de border celui qui été devenu son fils.

Jack: Sam, regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son colonel.

Sam:**Jack... je vais démissionner.**

Jack:**Sam on en est pas encore là.**

Sam:**Il va pourtant falloir faire quelque chose et je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour moi.**

Jack:**Je pourrais dire la même chose, tu as encore une belle carrière devant toi et puis...**

Sam: **J'ai pris ma décision, il y a quelques mois de cela Pete m'a demandé de quitter l'armée pour lui j'ai refusé nous n'avions pas la même façon de voir les choses mais aujourd'hui tout est différent Jack, je sais que tu ne me demandera jamais de quitter l'armée alors je le fais moi même. Et puis je pourrais toujours rentrer en temps que civile sur le projet comme Daniel.**

Jack: **Tu sais que tu ne feras plus parti de SG1?**

Sam:**J'en suis consciente et ça va être dur de te laisser sans savoir si tu pourrais revenir ou non.**

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux en y pensant.

Sam:**Mais Meg prendra ma place et je serais moins inquiète.**

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Ils s'étaient mis en retrait pour que personne ne les voit et avaient utilisé le langage des signes pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants puis Jack rejoignit leurs amis le premier.

Et voilà :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Au SGC plusieurs heures plus tard l'alarme se déclencha:

* * *

Voix:ACTIVATION EXTÉRIEUR NON PROGRAMMÉE!!

Le général Hammond rejoignit ses hommes aux postes de commandes.

Hammond:Un signal?

Davis:Non mon...si c'est le code du site Alpha mon général.

Hammond:Ouvrez l'iris...(pris le téléphone)...une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement immédiatement.

Janet arriva avec son équipe alors que Daniel et Teal'c passaient la porte.

Hammond(qui était descendu):Dr Jackson, Teal'c où...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Meg passa la porte à son tour.

Hammond:Major Nichols savez vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes partis??

Meg:Oui mon général mais nous vous ramenons une surprise.

Jack passa la porte à son tour, Noah dans les bras.

Jack:HOME SWEET HOME!!

Hammond:Colonel content de vous revoir.. .le major n'est pas avec vous?

Hammond et Janet redoutèrent soudain d'avoir perdu Sam.

Jack:Elle arrive mon général.

Seulement Sam n'arrivait pas, elle était de l'autre côté incapable de passer la porte.

Jack(murmurant):Allez Sam.

Elle passa aussitôt la porte. Janet se jeta dans ses bras soulagée. Hammond une fois n'est pas coutume la serra également dans ses bras.

Hammond(regardant Noah):Bien je crois que vous avez pas mal de chose à raconter, infirmerie puis aussitôt tous les tests terminé je vous veux tous en salle de briefing.

Jack:Ça par contre ça ne m'a pas manqué.

Janet:Je ne vous ait pas manqué colonel? Vous m'en voyez déçu.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers l'infirmerie, Daniel, Teal'c et Meg devant puis Jack et Noah et enfin Janet et Sam.

Janet(sur le chemin):Sam, ce petit bonhomme vous ressemble beaucoup.

Sam(souriant):Oui, il revient de loin croyez moi, nous aussi d'ailleurs et Jack encore plus.

Janet ne releva pas le « Jack » et ne posa aucune question, elle saurait tout en temps et en heure, surtout si Daniel se mettait à fouiner.

La visite de Meg, Daniel et Teal'c fut rapide et faite par les infirmières du SGC. Janet s'occupa elle-même de Jack, Noah et Sam.

En salle de briefing chacun reprirent leurs places respectives, Sam avait réussi à laisser Noah en salle de repos avec un sergent.

Hammond:Bien Dr je vous écoutes.

Janet: Ils sont tous en bonne santé mon général, j'attends les résultats des examens complémentaires du petit Noah mais je pense que ça ira.

Hammond:Très bien, Major Nichols je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à nous rapporter. Et en ce qui concerne votre petit changement de mission, aucun de vous trois ne sera inquiété, vous avez ramené le colonel et le major saint et sauf ainsi qu'un vaisseau cargo seulement j'ai du faire jouer vos états de services. Teal'c inclina la tête, Daniel et Meg se regardèrent puis sourirent. Meg commença donc par leur départ du SGC jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Jack et Sam puis leur retour sur Terre. Sam se chargea du séjour de ces derniers sur Eudora.

Hammond:Bien, content de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous Jack, major.

Jack:Je savais bien qu'on vous avait manqué mon général.

Sam: Mon général, en ce qui concerne Noah?

Ils n'avaient volontairement pas parlé du « papa » et « maman » de Noah.

Hammond:Et bien, je vais lancer la même procédure que pour Cassandra, cela ne posera aucun problèmes. Dr, Cassandra serait-elle heureuse d'avoir un petit frère?

Jack n'eut pas besoin de regarder Sam pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, Janet assise en face s'aperçut du trouble de son amie et prit la parole.

Janet:Mon général ça serait avec plaisir mais il a été très choqué par la mort de ses parents et reste aujourd'hui très attaché à Sam. Nous ne l'aiderons en rien si nous l'arrachons une fois de plus à une personne à qui il tient.

Elle omit volontairement Jack, ils l'en remercièrent.

Hammond:Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais sachez que le fait que vous soyez sur le terrain major posera des problèmes. Mais je vais en informer le président, en attendant vous restez à la base, après cela vous aurez tous, vous aussi docteur, 2 semaines de vacances.

Jack: Mon général je vous adore!!

Hammond était déjà sortit et personne ne vit son sourire.

Daniel: Je ne sais pas pour vous mais les rations que nous avions ne m'ont pas calé l'estomac, que diriez vous d'un vrai repas?

Teal'c:Je vous suis Daniel Jackson.

Meg: Moi aussi. Janet?

Janet:J'ai des tests à finir mais je vous rejoints aussitôt après.

Jack:Ha ce bon vieux mess!!Tartes au citron me revoilà!! Carter vous allez chercher Noah?

Sam:Oui. J'arrive après.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Janet à l'infirmerie, Sam en salle de repos et les autres au mess.

Lorsque Sam entra, Noah se jeta dans ses bras, l'appelant maman. Elle remercia le sergent et le posa au sol.

Noah(une fois le sergent partit):Où est papa?

Sam:Partit manger... Noah écoute moi bien, je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi de comprendre ce que je vais t'expliquer mais il faut que tu essais. Pendant quelques temps, il faudra que tu essais de ne pas appeler Jack papa. C'est très important.

Noah:Tu n'aimes plus pa...Jack?

Il avait déjà compris, c'était un petit garçon très avancé pour son âge.

Sam:Ho si mon coeur mais ici tout est différent comme tu peux le voir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Jack t'aimes autant que moi...

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, Sam lui sourit et le repris dans ses bras et ils sortirent. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent furent surprises de voir à quel point Noah ressemblait à Sam.

Une fois au mess, Noah se jucha sur les genoux de Daniel lui posant toutes sortes de questions, Sam pris place en face de Jack.

Daniel:Et bien, si vous m'aviez dit qu'il y a quelques semaines, il ne prononçait pas un mot, je vous aurez cru difficilement.

Jack: A qui le dîtes vous.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant leur repas. Leurs amis avaient bien remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Jack et Sam mais ne dirent rien par respect pour eux et pour les protéger. Noah tombait de sommeil dans les bras de Daniel, Sam se leva alors et le pris dans ses bras, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Sam:Excusez moi, je crois qu'un petit garçon à besoin de dormir. A demain.

Daniel/Meg:A demain.

Teal'c: Passez une bonne nuit major Carter.

Jack se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux de Noah et d'à nouveau regarder Sam intensément. Janet arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Janet(s'asseyant à la place de Sam):Sam est déjà partie?

Jack:Noah dormait à moitié et Daniel ne pouvait pas manger. Alors?

Janet(souriant): RAS, votre fiston se porte à merveille.

Daniel et Meg ne purent s'empêcher de faire un sourire « à la Sam ».

Jack:Merci doc...

Janet:Sam n'a pas l'air bien depuis votre retour.

Jack: Le changement doc vous savez ce que c'est.

Daniel:Pas à nous Jack, vous réussirez à cacher tout ce que vous voulez à n'importe qui mais vous aussi quelque chose vous préoccupe. Nous sommes vos amis.

Jack ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, jouant avec la cuillère dans son café.

Jack(un ton plus bas):Sam va démissionner.

Daniel:QUOI??

Janet/Meg:Daniel!!

Daniel: Pardon.

Teal'c: Est-ce en raison du petit Noah?

Jack(toujours le nez penché dans son café):Pas seulement T.

Il releva la tête et son expression avait changé.

Meg:Si elle en a décidé ainsi mon colonel, c'est qu'elle tient plus à vous qu'à sa carrière et croyez moi ce n'est pas rien.

Jack:Je le sais bien Nichols mais c'est justement là le problème, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sacrifie.

Janet:Un rêve change et évolue colonel.

Daniel:Jack!!profitez de cette nouvelle chance!

Il se leva, les remercia et sortit se dirigeant directement vers les quartiers de Sam. Ce soir là, on vit un colonel entrer dans les quartiers de son second et ne ressortir qu'au petit matin.

Le lendemain, le général se rendit au poste de surveillance.

Hammond(entrant):Repos sergent... rien de suspect à me signaler?

Sergent:... non... mon général.

Hammond:Sergent, vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis ici.

Sergent(hésitant): Et bien, le colonel O'Neill est entré dans les quartiers du major Carter hier au soir monsieur... et n'en ait ressortit que ce matin.

Il se mit à regarder ses pieds.

Hammond:Où est le lieutenant Sims?

Sergent:Au petit coin mon général.

Hammond:Bien, écoutez moi bien sergent, désormais aucune personnes autre que moi ne peut vous demander ces K7, vous m'entendez?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête visiblement soulagé.

Hammond:J'en informerai le lieutenant ainsi que l'équipe qui vous relèvera.

Il ressortit, inquiet.

_Pensées d'Hammond:__ Jack... vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous courrez à vous exposer ainsi... avec toutes ces personnes qui veulent nos têtes ._

Il regagna son bureau et s'apprêtait à convoquer son colonel et son major préféré lorsqu'on tapa à la porte.

Hammond:Entrez... ha... major justement je voulais vous voir. Fermez la porte je vous pris.

Il vit Sam se raidir, tenant une lettre à la main.

Sam:Mon général, je suis venu vous remettre ma lettre de démission.

Hammond:Je m'y attendais major...(il marqua un temps d'arrêt)... et je ne peux que vous la refuser Sam.

Cette dernière le fixa interloquée.

Hammond:J'ai eu le président au téléphone et votre requête a été accepté, Jack devient à présent le père adoptif du petit Noah.

Sam ne disait plus rien, le général avait tout compris. Elle baissait les yeux sur sa lettre le regard plein de larmes.

Hammond:Il y a une autre solution major que votre démission, vous être trop précieuse pour l'Air Force.

Elle allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Hammond:D'ici quelques jours, une cérémonie sera organisée pour votre retour, au cours de laquelle vous aurez la surprise de devenir Lt Colonel. Puis un mois plus tard, vous passerez à la tête de SG2 au grade de Colonel.

Sam leva la tête surprise.

Sam:Mon général je ne peux changer de grade si vite?!

Hammond:Le président a approuvé ma demande. Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam.

Elle sourit enfin.

Sam:Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose mon général?

Hammond:Faite donc.

Sam:N'en informez pas Jack s'il vous plaît.

Il lui sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva lui rendant son sourire.

Hammond(avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte):Major!

Sam:Oui mon général.

Hammond:D'ici là je veux une extrême prudence... les vidéos surveillances peuvent vous envoyer en cours martiale avant que tout ne soit réglé. N'oubliez pas que Kinsey et ses hommes veulent notre perte.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Elle se rendit directement au mess, à cette heure là elle était sure de trouver ses amis. Et comme supposé, elle les trouva tous attablés, Noah à nouveau sur les genoux de Daniel qui ne pouvait prendre tranquillement son déjeuné.

Elle pris place aux cotés de Meg et Janet, en face de Jack, lui faisant son sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui.

Daniel:Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux Sam.

Teal'c:Effectivement, quelque chose se serait-il passé?

Jack ne disait rien, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa démission. Sam souriait toujours jouant avec Noah.

Meg/Janet:Alors?

Sam:Tout est réglé.

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'ils soient tous appelé en salle de briefing.

Voix: SG1 et le Dr Fraiser sont demandé immédiatement en salle de briefing.

Ils s'y rendirent donc aussitôt après avoir déposé Noah en salle de repos comme la veille.

Hammond(une fois tous en place):Bien, Dr les analyses du petit?

Janet:Il va parfaitement bien mon général.

Hammond:Très bien, le président a accordé la demande du major. Noah devient donc Noah O'Neill.

Jack étonné regarda aussitôt Sam puis le général qui se souriaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Daniel(sans comprendre):Félicitation Jack!

Teal'c:Je suis heureux pour vous O'Neill.

Meg et Janet le félicitèrent également.

Hammond:Bien, comme vous le savez une cérémonie aura lieu demain matin en l'honneur du retour du colonel et du major. Vous pouvez à présent sortir de la base. Bonnes vacances à tous, à demain.

Il se leva et sortit, souriant en pensant à la tête de Jack pendant tout le briefing.

Jack:Quelqu'un peu bien m'expliquer??

Sam se leva et lui pris la main l'incitant à se lever. Rien ne pouvait être mal interprété par ce geste mais leur regard en disait long.

Sam:Venez mon colonel, nous avons une planète à faire découvrir à Noah.

Jack partit chercher Noah pendant que les autres se changeaient pour sortir. Teal'c passerait ses vacances chez Daniel comme à son habitude lorsqu'il ne rejoignait pas Ishta ou Ry'ac. Il essaya en vain d'arracher des aveux à Sam puis se résigna.

Jack(entrant dans la salle de repos):Merci lieutenant vous pouvez y aller.

Le lieutenant sortit faisant un clin d'oeil à Noah, il avait fait fondre toute la base.

Noah:Pa... Jack!!

Jack s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

Jack:Tu n'as plus besoin de faire cela à présent bonhomme. Je suis devenu ton nouveau papa. Tu es content?

Noah hocha la tête et lui bondit dans les bras.

Noah:Je suis Noah O'Neill alors?

Jack(sortant Noah toujours dans les bras):Et oui mon pote et crois moi tu en as de la chance.

Il partit également se changer et rejoignit les autres à la surface.

Daniel:Je vous dépose?

Meg:Le mieux serait que je dépose Sam et Noah et que vous Daniel déposiez Jack chez lui.

Sam:Oui, nous devons faire attention même à la surface, qui sait ce que Kinsey et ses hommes peuvent faire.

Janet:Que diriez vous d'un repas à la maison ce soir, vous feriez une surprise à Cassie.

Jack(jetant un coup d'oeil à Teal'c):Bonne idée, mon frigo est sûrement vide.

Ils se séparèrent alors. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack se rendirent chez ce dernier, pendant que Meg, Sam et Noah partaient chercher le fils de Meg puis rentraient chez Sam. Janet rentra chez elle préparer le repas.

Cassie(voyant sa mère rentrer):Tu rentres aujourd'hui?

Janet:Je suis en vacances pendant 2 semaines. Tu n'as pas l'air content?

Cassie:Non non, je ne m'y attendais pas, tu l'es si rarement... (voyant les courses que sa mère avait faites)... tu attends des invités?

Janet:SG1 vient dîner.

Cassie:Très bien.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, pensant à Jack et Sam, et aida sa mère à préparer le repas.

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait pris quelques affaires et rejoint Sam et Noah. Meg était toujours présente, Noah et Warren avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Sam:Tu tombes bien, Noah aura besoin de vêtement, cela te dérange de garder les petits pendant que nous y allons avec Meg?

Jack:C'est ça ou le shopping, alors je préfère faire la nounou, je vous connais mesdames lorsque vous commencez.

Sam lui sourit, prenant son sac, elle embrassa Noah qui trop occupé à jouer ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Jack(la voyant s'éloigner):Et moi?

Elle revint sur ses pas riant et embrassa Jack, Meg riait également. Puis elles sortirent.

Meg(au volant de sa voiture):Ça me fait vraiment bizarre vous deux.

Sam:A qui le dit tu, mais tu sais je ne l'aurait jamais cru, je n'ai jamais ressentit cela pour personne d'autre.

Meg:Cela se voit Sam.

Sam ne dit rien de plus et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, 3 heures plus tard, elles étaient de retour les bras chargé. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles éclatèrent de rire en voyant Jack à quatre pattes Noah et Warren sur son dos.

Sam:Et bien si je m'attendais à ça?!

Jack surpris, reposa les garçons au sol, se leva et sortit chercher le reste des affaires sans un mot. Sam et Meg riaient aux éclats.

Jack:Nichols, gardez ça pour vous, c'est un ordre!!

Meg(pouffant toujours de rire):A...vos ordres mon colonel. Sam je te laisse, on se voit ce soir chez Janet.

Elle récupéra son fils, triste de devoir laisser son nouveau compagnon de jeu et sortit.

Jack:Alors?

Sam:Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Jack:Nan!!

Elle rit et l'embrassa avant de monter ranger les affaires de Noah. Jack resta au salon avec le petit garçon lui montrant les joies des matchs de Hockey lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Jack(ouvrant la porte):Alors Nichols, je vous...olala...(hurlant à l'intérieur de la maison)...SAM!!

Seulement, Sam n'entendait rien. Jack était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Jack:Noah va la chercher s'il te plaît.

Il sauta du canapé et partit chercher sa nouvelle maman. Elle redescendit enfin tiré par Noah qui ne lui avait rien dit de plus.

Sam:Qu'est ce qu'il y a ...Pete??

Il était toujours sur le pas de la porte, Jack le regardant sans un mot.

Pete:Sam, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe?

Sam:Entre je t'en pris.

Noah était retourné dans le canapé devant le match de hockey.

* * *

Jack:Allez vient mon pote, je vais t'apprendre à manger des grosses glaces au chocolat!!

Noah(rejoignant Jack):Qu'est ce que c'est??

* * *

Jack(sur le point de sortir):Surprise!!

Pete regardait tour à tour, Noah Jack et Sam sans rien comprendre.

* * *

Noah:Tu viens maman??

* * *

Sam:Plus tard mon coeur.

Pete écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

* * *

Jack:A tout à l'heure.

Ils sortirent laissant Pete et Sam s'expliquer. Sam ne disait rien cherchant les mots adéquats afin de faire le moins de mal à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

* * *

Pete:Sam!!

* * *

Sam:C'est une longue histoire Pete.

* * *

Pete(perdant patience):Justement j'ai tout mon temps.

Sam commença alors le récit de leur mission sur Eudora.

* * *

Sam(a la fin de son récit):...je suis désolée Pete...

Elle l'était sincèrement, Pete avait l'air de souffrir et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

Pete:Dit moi une chose.

* * *

Sam:Oui?

* * *

Pete:L'aimais-tu avant nous? L'aimes-tu plus que tu ne m'a aimé.

Elle baissa les yeux, elle allait encore lui faire du mal et elle détestait cela. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Jack sur le pas de la porte, Noah endormit dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait pas, n'osant les déranger mais surtout cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son coeur et Sam n'avait jamais parlé de leur relation.

* * *

Sam:Tu es sure de toi Pete?

* * *

Pete:Oui je veux savoir.

* * *

Sam:Bien... je crois effectivement que la première fois que j'ai vu Jack, j'ai ressentit quelques chose mais impossible d'admettre que c'était de l'attirance et encore moins de l'amour. Cela nous était interdit. Cela l'es d'ailleurs toujours. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu une telle réaction d'ailleurs lors de notre première rencontre.

Jack sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, lui aussi était de la même situation.

* * *

Pete(impassible):Et moi?

* * *

Sam:Toi?

* * *

Pete:Ne fais pas semblant Sam.

* * *

Sam:Je... quelque part oui je t'ai aimé...

* * *

Pete:Mais?

* * *

Sam:Il ne vaut mieux pas que je dise le mais Pete.

* * *

Pete:Et moi je veux savoir, pour enfin tirer un trait sur nous.

* * *

Sam: J'aime Jack de tout mon être et encore plus que ma propre vie, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, s'en voulant de lui avoir dit cela ainsi mais après tout il l'avait cherché non?

Il se leva sans un mot et aperçu celui qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie. Il le toisa du regard et sortit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Sam les regardait intriguée. Jack lui mit la main sur l'épaule le regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Pete:Ne vous inquiétez pas... personne ne saura rien de votre relation... j'ai un minimum de dignité.

Jack le lâcha et murmura un merci. Pete repartit sortant à jamais de leur vie.

Il monta coucher Noah, sachant que Sam avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Puis redescendit et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne disait rien, ne pleurait pas mais il savait comment elle pensait et savait qu'elle s'en voulait. Il l'embrassa et plongea son regard dans le sien, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux dorénavant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par lui faire une grimace et elle sourit enfin.

Le soir arriva, Janet et Cassie avaient terminé les préparatifs. On sonna à la porte, Janet n'avait pas terminé de se préparer.

Cassie(hurlant à sa mère): J'y vais!!(ouvrant la porte)... Daniel, Teal'c vous êtes les premiers entrez.

Les deux hommes entrèrent, Daniel avait emmené une bouteille de vin blanc qu'il alla poser à la cuisine. Teal'c le suivit, Cassie attendait à la porte, Meg venait d'arriver avec son fils. La jeune fille lui fit de petits signes de la main que le petit bout lui rendit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Janet descendit enfin et tous prirent place au salon, Daniel servait un apéritif. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Janet(cachant un sourire):Tu attends quelqu'un ma chérie?

Cassie(se levant pour aller ouvrir):Non...

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Jack, Sam et un petit garçon blond qui aurait pu être le fils de Sam entre eux leur tenant la main. Cassie ne su quoi dire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sauta dans les bras de Sam en pleure.

Jack:Et bien, je savais pas qu'on faisait cet effet là.

Cassie se jeta également dans les bras de Jack, puis ils entrèrent enfin.

La soirée se passa magnifiquement bien, tous rirent de bon coeur aux blagues douteuses de Jack qui leur avaient tout de même manqué.

Ce soir là, Jack resta chez Sam, en ayant pris soin de mettre sa voiture dans le garage.

Le lendemain, tout le SGC était réuni devant la porte des étoiles pour la cérémonie en l'honneur du retour de Jack et Sam. Tous deux étaient aux côtés du général Hammond, qui faisait un discours élogieux à propos de 2 de ses meilleurs éléments. Jack était perdu dans ses pensées et Sam rayonnait. Noah était également présent entre Teal'c et Daniel.

Hammond:Bien, et maintenant je voudrais féliciter le major Carter qui devient le lieutenant colonel Carter.

Jack surpris regarda Sam qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce dernier compris aussitôt et sourit également soulagé.

Sam reçu ses galons de Lt Colonel et prononça quelques mots.

Hammond:Major Nichols montez je vous pris.(surprise elle rejoignit Sam et Jack)...Major Nichols j'ai également l'immense joie de vous promouvoir Lt Colonel.

Meg imita Sam plus que surprise, le reste de SG1 également.

Hammond:Bien, le Colonel Nichols prendra le commandement de SG5, le colonel Pierce étant à la retraite depuis peu. Quand au Colonel Carter, elle reste au sein de SG1, cela est peu conventionnel je vous l'accorde mais aucune autres équipes n'a besoin d'un nouvel officier et SG1 est une équipe spéciale vous le savez tous.

La cérémonie se termina sur les paroles de Hammond et tous reprirent leurs occupations habituelles. SG1 et Janet montèrent en salle de briefing avant de repartir en vacances.

Jack:Et bien avec tout cela il va me falloir une semaine de vacances de plus mon général.

Hammond:Bien joué Jack mais je vous veux frais et dispo dans 2 semaine tapantes... Bien en attendant bonne vacances et faites attention à vous.

Ils sortirent tous, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Jack, Noah et Sam devant puis Janet et Meg et enfin Daniel et Teal'c. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, riant aux blagues de Jack, même Teal'c avait un air amusé.

Daniel:Alors Jack? Où comptez vous passer vos vacances?

Jack: Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas Daniel, nous allons dans mon chalet dans le Minnesota, en espérant que personne n'ai la bonne idée de venir de déranger.

Sam:Venez nous voir de temps en temps.

Ils venaient d'arriver à la surface, et tous se séparèrent ayant prévu quelques BBQ dans le chalet de Jack.

Ces deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et le train train repris au SGC. Les missions se succédèrent pendant presque un mois sans aucune missions suicidaires. Et puis un jour Sam était partie sur le site Beta afin de terminer des travaux importants concernant le nouveau bouclier. SG1 était donc partit avec SG5 récupérer un artefact trouvé par SG8 quelques jours plus tôt. Malheureusement c'était un piège et SG1 se fit capturer par Ba'al. SG5 réussi tant bien que mal à retourner à la porte, Meg revint avec une épaule touché par une lance goa'uld sans gravité heureusement, hélas elle avait perdu un de ses hommes, le lieutenant Davids. Le sergent Pauls n'avait rien eu ainsi que le Dr James. Sam fut immédiatement prévenue. Hammond l'attendait en bas de la rampe l'air soucieux.

Sam:Que ce passe-t-il mon général??

Hammond:Un problème sur P9J23B colonel.

Sam:SG1 et SG5 vont bien?

Hammond:Suivez moi, le colonel Nichols nous attends à l'infirmerie.

Sam:Meg a été blessé?

Hammond lui fit un oui de la tête, la panique commençait à envahir Sam. Ils rejoignirent Meg, couchée dans un lit, Janet finissant de lui mettre une perfusion.

Hammond:Alors Dr?

Janet:Meg ira mieux dans quelques jours mon général, il lui faut du repos.

Sam fut légèrement soulagée de voir que Meg allait bien. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation de la perte de son lieutenant. Sam ne disait rien, les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étant Jack et Ba'al.

Meg:Sam??Sam??

Sam:Permission de partir avec une équipe mon général?

Hammond:Nous enverrons d'abord une sonde colonel, nous aviserons ensuite.

Meg voulu se lever et les suivre mais Janet l'en empêcha et celle-ci resta au repos à contre coeur.

Heureusement pour SG1, Ba'al était beaucoup trop orgueilleux et ne laissa aucun gardes à la porte, Sam partit donc avec SG3 et SG12 afin de sauver Jack, Daniel et Teal'c. La mission ne fut pas de tout repos mais, ils réussirent à sortir le reste de SG1 des griffes de Ba'al sans pertes. Tous trois n'avaient pas encore été torturé fort heureusement et ils réussirent à rentrer avec l'artefact et un goa'uld de moins. Sam avait très légèrement été touchée par une lance avant de reprendre l'artefact mais sans gravité, les autres n'avaient rien ou presque. Tous passèrent la porte, Hammond les attendait inquiet.

Hammond(voyant ses équipes arriver):Content de tous vous revoir sain et sauf...(puis Jack passa la porte Sam dans ses bras)...Colonel?

Jack: Ça n'est rien mon général, Carter va s'en remettre... préparez un lit à côté de Nichols, elles auront de quoi discuter toutes les deux.

Hammond sourit et tous se rendirent à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tard, Sam et Meg en ressortait guéries. Hammond avait vu en cette mission une bonne occasion d'en finir avec le petit jeu de cache cache de Sam et Jack et grâce au président Sam fut promu Colonel et pris la tête de SG2.

SG1 et SG2 étaient composé de 6 membres et partiraient sur les plus grosses missions ensembles.

Jack et Sam pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour pour le soulagement de tous.

Un jour alors que Sam était dans son labo, SG1 se trouvait sur une planète inhabitée déterminant si elle était viable pour un peuple sans planète.

Voix:Le colonel Carter est demandé immédiatement en salle de contrôle!!

Inquiète Sam couru rejoindre Hammond.

Sam:Que ce passe-t-il mon général?

Hammond:SG1 à besoin de vous colonel, changez-vous le plus rapidement possible et rejoignez les. Daniel et Teal'c vous attendent à la porte.

Sam:Mon dieu Jack!!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au général de finir et couru se changer. De l'autre côtés, Daniel et Teal'c virent arriver Sam paniquée.

Sam:Où est Jack??

Daniel:Suivez nous, nous l'avons laissé dans une grotte.

Sam:Vite!!

Ils coururent aussi vite que Sam le pouvait, Teal'c fermant la marche impassible et Daniel devant cachant un sourire.

Sam(sans réfléchir):Vous deux vous allez chercher des secours je vais voir Jack.

Daniel et Teal'c obéir et la laissèrent entrer. Sam suivit un long couloir étroit et noir hurlant le prénom de son colonel. Elle marcha pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de déboucher sur un lac souterrain, au milieu duquel, se trouvait un immense rocher plat, Jack se trouvait dessus couché.

Sam(enlevant tout son matériel et plongeant):Mon dieu Jack!!

Elle le rejoignit et monta sur la plate forme. Elle le secoua les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva alors un immense sourire aux lèvres, Sam soulagée le pris dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien remarqué du cadre et n'avait pas réfléchie une seule seconde à la situation, seule la sécurité de Jack importait.

Jack:Relève toi s'il te plaît.

Sam:Pardon?

Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux. Sam se releva surprise puis se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se tramait. Elle se releva, à nouveau le visage en larmes mais cela n'était pas les mêmes. Elle vit alors le cadre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une immense grotte sans aucune autres lumières que celles des milliers de lucioles les entourant. L'endroit paraissait magique.

Jack(avalant difficilement sa salive): Samantha Carter accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme.

En guise de réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras l'embrassant. Elle était trempée mais peu lui importait, elle en avait rêvé de ce jour mais cela dépassait tous ses rêves les plus fou. Jack ému lui passa un magnifique solitaire au doigt et l'embrassa. Soudain elle se détacha et le frappa à l'épaule. Son fiancé la regardé étonné.

Sam:Tu te rend compte de la peur que j'ai eu??

Jack:Tu ne t'es doutée de rien??

Sam:Rien!!j'aurai quand même du, pleins de choses clochaient à vrai dire...

Jack:Et bien dites moi colonel O'Neill cela n'est pas digne d'un soldat tel que vous.

Sam(l'embrassant):Jack... il vaudrait mieux que je garde mon nom.

Jack:Pourquoi? Il est pas bien le mien?

Sam:Je l'adore mais deux colonel O'Neill au SGC tu te rends compte??

Jack:Les pauvres... tu as raison...

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Sam profita de cet instant unique et magique. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte tout le SGC attendait un signe de Jack. Il leva les bras au ciel et tous se mirent à applaudir.

Et voilà c'est finit,il se peut que certaines choses ne soient pas identique à l'épisode, c'est normal j'ai effacé cet épisode de ma mémoire lol.


End file.
